Un Arma Letal
by SolemnMoon
Summary: "No solo el poder es necesario para cumplir tus sueños, también la fuerza de tu voluntad." Siendo parte de uno de los clanes más elogiados de Konoha, Hanako carga con las expectativas de volverse una ninja de élite. ¿Pero será lo sificientemente capaz de proteger a aquellos que son los más importantes para ella?
1. El Nacimiento de un Gran Poder

**Bueno, hola a todos a los que leen estas notas de autor y a los que no pues...hola tambien jeje. Esta es una de la primeras historias que publico aquí en pero no la primera que escribo, y creo que me excedo un poco con el largo de los capítulos así que ¡quedan advertidos! son capítulos LARGOS. ¡PERO NO ABURRIDOS ASÍ QUE NO SE HAGAN IDEAS! hm... Bueno primero con lo más importante, cliché y que en definitiva no puede faltar en ningun fanfic:**

_**Disclaimer:**_**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertencen (por mucho que quisiera TT-TT), sin embargo hay varios OC's que SI me pertenecen. Aunque también hay unos cuantos OC's cortesía de _NekoHyoChii. _  
**

**En fin esta historia va dedicada para ti ****_NekoHyoChii, _y para todos los que tengan la paciencia para leerla y esperar actualizaciones (soy un caos total con ellas) se le agradecería mucho y les juro que no se arrepentirán. (Aunque es probable que actualice rápido ya que tengo la mitad de la historia escrita ñeee...) **

******PSD: Si leyeron _Memoria Inalcanzable _de ****_NekoHyoChii _más o menos sabrán por donde se dirigirá el asunto. Y para las chicas que quieren amooor, lo habrá, solo que no aún ;)**

**********Bueno sin más que decir, prosigan con la lectura, este fanfic se ubica cronológicamente 3 años antes de la masacre del clan Uchiha y finaliza 2 años antes del comienzo de la serie, para que así se ubiquen un poco :)**

_**Y PRIMER CAPÍTULO EN 3...2...**_

* * *

**_El Nacimiento de un Gran Poder_**

Era una noche fría y calma, la luna estaba en su punto más alto rodeada de nubes que amenazaban con cubrirla. La aldea de Konoha se encontraba en los inicios de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Un hombre alto se encontraba en el techo de una de las casas del Clan Uchiha, admirando el brillo reluciente de la luna llena hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Yusuke…-una voz grave pronunció su nombre llamándole la atención. El aludido lo miró con indiferencia.

-¿Qué quieres Fugaku?-dijo éste. El hombre que recién llegaba saltó y en cuestión de segundos se posicionó a su lado tomando asiento.

-Escuché lo que dijeron los ancianos acerca de tu hija.-dijo serenamente. El otro se quedó pensativo mientras regresaba su mirada hacia la bella luna. –Debes de estar muy orgulloso.

-¿Cómo podría estarlo?-esta vez lo miró. –Sabes que al momento en que nazca, me la quitarán. No me puedo permitir tal cosa.

-Es un shinobi con un chakra diferente. Y además de eso, Danzō está muy obsesionado con tener poder. No me extrañaría que quisiera tener a un Uchiha con posibles genes de Senju en su mando.-habló Fugaku con seriedad. –Pero, como líder del clan no me puedo permitir que dejes tu posición, Yusuke. Debemos obedecer lo que quiera la aldea, y si ellos te piden a tu hija, debe ser por el bien de la aldea, deberías acatar cualquier orden que te den.

-Tú no lo entiendes. -Yusuke apretó sus puños con fuerza. –Ellos lo que quieren es su poder. Mi padre, él era el nieto de Madara Uchiha. Poderes como los suyos sólo se pasan a algunas generaciones. Aunque la probabilidad aumenta cada dos generaciones. –comenzó por revelar el Uchiha. –Madara Uchiha se conoce por ser el Uchiha más poderoso que jamás hubiera habido. Él tuvo una hija, Nanami Uchiha, pero esta no heredó ninguna de las grandes capacidades del que fue líder del Clan Uchiha. Por este motivo, el Uchiha decidió que no valía la pena formar una familia y decidió abandonar a su mujer, diciendo que preferiría estar solo. Al pasar el tiempo, el Clan Uchiha se unió con el Clan Senju para formar la aldea que ahora se conoce como Konoha. –Fugaku solo lo miraba en silencio mientras escuchaba con atención la historia que relataba el otro Uchiha. –Luego de la fundación, se eligió como Hokage a Hashirama, en ese momento Madara abandonó la aldea.

-Hashirama también tenía una esposa, Mito Uzumaki. Ambos tuvieron dos hijos, Tsubasa Senju quien fue el padre de Tsunade y de su hermano menor Nawaki, y el otro Rento Senju quien se casó con Nanami, la hija que Madara había dejado abandonada. De ellos dos nacieron mi padre y mi tío, Kagami Uchiha. Mi padre, Kaoru Uchiha heredó el chakra de Madara, sin embargo aunque le tocara a él el puesto como líder al ser su nieto, se le fue negado al ser hijo de un Senju y no un Uchiha puro. Luego de que el Segundo Hokage los hubiera puesto a cargo de la Fuerza Policiaca de Konoha, para ellos los Senju se volvió un clan amigo y la rivalidad entre ambos clanes se deterioró. Se reconocieron como parte del clan y por eso se ganaron el orgullo y la aceptación de todos. Sin embargo, mi padre jamás recuperó el puesto como líder, a pesar de que ambos fueron grandes ninjas de élite, incluso Kagami quien fue parte del equipo de Tobirama en la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Ellos enorgullecían a todo nuestro clan. Después mi padre se casó, y tuvieron a mi hermano y luego a mí. Esperaban que yo fuera un gran shinobi como mi padre, pero jamás logré alcanzar sus expectativas. –suspiró Yusuke.

-Aunque jamás hubieras alcanzado las expectativas del clan, para mí siempre fuiste un gran shinobi digno de admirar Yusuke. –éste sonrío por el cumplido de su amigo antes de continuar con su relato.

-Mi hermano mayor fue más exitoso que yo. Incluso se casó primero.-dejó escapar una risita.

-No sabía que tuvieras un hermano. –confesó Fugaku.

-Ahora lo sabes.-Yusuke lo miró. –Es el padre de Obito Uchiha. –el pelinegro suspiró. –Pero yo no me quedé atrás. –Continuó con su historia.-Me casé un par de años después con Akira y en ese entonces, unos cuatro años después de casarnos, tuvimos a Hikari. En esa misma época, unos tres años antes, mi tío Kagami tuvo a Shisui.

-Shisui del Cuerpo Parpadeante…-habló Fugaku serenamente.-Es uno de los Uchiha con mejor uso del Jutsu del Cuerpo Parpadeante además del más talentoso con el genjutsu.

-Sí, él es muy habilidoso para tener apenas 9 años. Es una lástima que al estar en una guerra lo envíen a batallas en las que puede morir.

-Es un gran ninja. Además tienes que entender que hemos perdido a muchos shinobi. Como la aldea necesita refuerzos, envían a cualquiera que pueda luchar al campo de batalla. Enviarían a Hikari también si no es que recién hubiera entrado en la Academia. –Yusuke se tensó por esto.

-Tiene apenas 6 años. –dijo con dificultad al imaginarse a su hija en un campo de batalla.

-Y debe tener un gran desempeño. Al igual que el que de seguro deberá tener tu próxima hija. ¿Han escogido ya un nombre?-Yusuke negó con la cabeza.-Ya veo. Bueno, supongo que ya debo irme.-dijo saltando del techo de la casa hacia el duro suelo. –Espero algún día poder conocerla, hasta pronto Yusuke.-dijo el castaño comenzando a caminar hacia su hogar.

-Hasta pronto, Fugaku.-dijo el otro suavemente sabiendo que el otro Uchiha no podría escucharlo. Sin embargo pudo notar como él elevaba suavemente su mano en señal de despedida causando que una sonrisa de medio lado se formara en los labios de Yusuke. El pelinegro se recostó sobre su espalda poniendo sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza como si fuera una almohada. Cerró los ojos respirando un poco del aire fresco antes de reincorporarse para volver a su casa.

* * *

Al entrar a su hogar, su esposa lo esperaba sentada en el sofá tejiendo una blusa de lana para el bebé que esperaba con ansias.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Yusuke. –Dijo Akira sin levantar la mirada.-No creo que la reunión haya terminado a tan altas horas de la noche, ¿en dónde estabas?

-Tenía que recapacitar lo que dijeron los ancianos.-Yusuke tomó asiento al lado de Akira pensando en cómo le daría a su esposa la noticia.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?-preguntó la pelinegra mirándolo con preocupación.

-No es algo malo, pero no es algo que tenga un motivo de celebración.-dijo el pelinegro tristemente.

-¿Qué te dijeron?-Akira dejó lo que hacía para reconfortar a su esposo.

-Danzō conoce la historia de nuestra familia, y piensa quedarse a nuestra hija para criarla y cuidarla él mismo. Piensa que al ser familia de Uchiha y Senju al mismo tiempo, tendrá algo diferente que los demás.

-Quiere convertirla en un miembro de raíz.-dijo Akira con entendimiento. –Es entendible que quiera criarla él mismo, ya que cuando crezca la será más difícil ganarse su respeto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Intentó lo mismo con Hikari, pero yo no se lo permití. Cuando habló con ella, incluso ella misma le dijo en la cara que no tenía nada que hacer en una organización como esa que la alejaría de su familia. Danzō lo único que quiere es tener a un Uchiha en su organización. Si con Hikari no pudo es normal que quiera intentarlo de nuevo con nuestra próxima hija.

-No dejaré que Danzō se quede con ella.-dijo el azabache con determinación.

-Y no pasará, juntos no encargaremos de ello.-le sonrió dulcemente a su esposo antes de plantarle un corto beso en los labios. -¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba?-le preguntó a su esposo luego de separarse.

- Aún tengo una duda. ¿Por qué es que Danzō tiene tanto interés por nuestras hijas?

-El motivo no lo sé, así que no podría decírtelo con certeza. –Suspiró la pelinegra.-Sin embargo, ambas son tataranietas tanto de Madara Uchiha como de Hashirama Senju, el primer Hokage. Supongo que para Danzō, eso quiere decir que son un sinónimo de ninjas con un gran potencial. Tal vez ahora no lo muestre, pero Hikari podría llegar a ser una de las más grandes Uchiha de élite. Ambas serán muy fuertes, tengo ese gran presentimiento.-dijo Akira sonriente mientras sobaba cariñosamente su vientre.

-De eso no tengo duda.-Yusuke abrazó fuertemente a su esposa, contagiándose de su felicidad.

* * *

Cuatro meses después, los pasillos del Hospital de Konoha se llenaban del eco de los gritos de una joven Uchiha dando a luz.

-¡AH!-gritaba cerrando fuertemente los ojos dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima que cayó por su mejilla mezclándose con las gotas de sudor que bajaban de su frente.

-Vamos Akira, tú puedes hacer esto, ya lo hiciste una vez vamos.-decía su esposo en un intento de calmarla mientras dejaba que la mujer apretara su mano para desquitarse del dolor que sentía.

-¡AH! ¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!-seguía quejándose.-Ya no puedo hacer esto.-dijo más calmada al sentir menos dolor.

-Vamos señora, ahí viene. ¡PUJE!-le dijo la enfermera y otra oleada de dolor atacó a la joven Uchiha. Esta grito pero pujó y segundos después se podía escuchar el llanto de un bebé recién nacido. –Felicidades,-dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa mientras alzaba la bebé en brazos.-es una niña muy saludable.

-Déjame verla.-dijo Akira algo agitada.-Eres hermosa,-dijo cuando tuvo al bebé en sus brazos y lo abrazó. –Bienvenida al mundo, Hanako.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras su esposo se acercaba a ella para contemplar a su bella hija.

-Me la llevaré para bañarla, pronto se las dejaré.-dijo la enfermera cogiendo a Hanako en brazos.-Tú tienes que descansar,-se dirigió a Akira.-Te darán de alta en uno o dos días cuando estés recuperada. Mientras tanto, el bebé se podrá quedar contigo.-dijo con una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

-Es hermosa ¿no lo crees?-decía la pelinegra tratando de sentarse.

-No te esfuerces amor, debes descansar.-le dijo su esposo calmándola mientras se sentaba en una silla al frente de su cama.

-Si muy hermosa de verdad.-dijo un señor mayor entrando repentinamente entrando a la habitación.-Que será parte de la raíz cuando aprenda a caminar.

-Danzō.-dijo el Uchiha poniéndose en pie al ver a aquel hombre.- ¿Vienes a quitarme a mi hija?-le reclamó.

-Pensé eso pero la verdad es que no me llama mucho la atención cuidar de un bebé. Además necesita estar con su madre para estar saludable.-dijo mientras miraba fríamente a la mujer que se había quedado dormida en la cama del hospital.

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?-dijo Yusuke caminando hacia el hombre cuando dos ninjas encapuchados y con máscaras de ANBU se pararon al frente impidiéndole el paso.-Veo que viniste acompañado.-dijo mirando a los dos ninjas que tenía al frente.

-Le daré unos 5 años y después vendré por ella.-dijo dándose media vuelta. –Hasta entonces, asegúrate de criarla bien.-dijo antes de dejar la habitación, sus acompañantes siguiéndole por detrás.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?-dijo la enfermera que acababa de llegar con el bebé en brazos, ya bañado y limpio con una cobija cubriéndole, observando el rostro serio pero preocupado del hombre.

-Sí. Estoy bien.-dijo mirando a la enfermera y recibiendo a la bebé en sus brazos. Se sentó en la silla en la que estaba anteriormente y observó a su esposa un largo rato. Cuando la enfermera dejó la habitación, le susurró a su esposa:

-Juntos la protegeremos Akira.-y mirando a su bebé, le dijo:-Estoy seguro de que me enorgullecerás como padre y serás una gran hija y una gran ninja si es lo que deseas.-dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente a su hija dormida en sus brazos y mirarla con dulzura en su mirada.

* * *

Dos años después, ocurrió la destrucción del puente Kannabi, ganando Konoha la ventaja sobre la Tercera Guerra. Para Yusuke fue triste saber que su sobrino Obito había muerto en la misión, pero junto con su hermano, y toda la familia, habían preparado un funeral para él en el Santuario Nakano. Sólo los Uchiha eran admitidos en el funeral por lo que ningún otro ninja podía entrar al Santuario.

-Pa, ¿adónde vamos?-preguntaba una niña castaña impaciente.

-Al funeral de tu primo Obito que murió hace poco en una misión.-le respondió a su hija que se encontraba sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué es un funeral?-preguntó de nuevo la niña.

-Un funeral es cuando la gente se reúne para honrar a los miembros de la familia que han muerto, cariño.-habló su madre.

- ¿Y por qué todos van de negro?-preguntó nuevamente la niña mirando a todos a su alrededor.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas.-habló una niña de pelo negro, de unos 8 años de edad.

-Hikari no seas así con tu hermana, a su edad tú eras igual de preguntona.-le dijo su padre. Hanako rió con esto.

-Nee-chan debe dejar de ser grosera conmigo.-la castaña miró a su hermana.

-Hanako, tú no te burles que también cansas un poco con tus preguntas.-su padre suspiró. La niña infló sus cachetes haciendo un puchero, Hikari por el contrario sonrió victoriosa. Akira por su lado miraba divertida la escena.

-Van todos de negro porque ese color simboliza el luto.-respondió la madre la pregunta de su hija. La hija menor hizo una expresión dando a entender que no entendía nada de lo que decía y Akira continuó.-Cuando estás de luto, quiere decir que estás sufriendo la muerte de un ser querido, es por eso se lleva ropa negra a los funerales.

- ¿Entonces llevamos ropa negra porque sufrimos la muerte del primo Obito-san?-preguntó la castaña al fin comprendiendo. Akira miró tristemente el suelo al igual que Yusuke.

-Sí…-dijo Hikari al notar la mirada de sus padres.- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-Hanako negó con la cabeza al ver a sus padres y decidió quedarse callada hasta que llegaron al Santuario.

Una vez dentro, Hanako miraba con detalle cada esquina del Santuario. Le pidió a su padre que la bajara y al instante en que puso un pie en el suelo, salió a explorar el lugar. Había demasiada gente allí, pero de alguna forma la niña se las ingeniaba para pasar por entre las piernas de las personas. Pero cuando iba a pasar por el último par de piernas, una mano la agarró del pequeño kimono que llevaba puesto. Observó cómo era alzada y cuando la voltearon vio que no era su padre ni su madre quien la había alzado. Era un desconocido para ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí niña? ¿Te escapaste de tus padres?-la niña simplemente se volteó a mirar hacia donde se dirigía anteriormente y vio una alfombra algo corrida de su lugar dejando visible una tabla de piedra.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó la niña señalando la alfombra. El hombre siguió el dedo de la niña y se tensó al ver la alfombra.

-Lo sabrás cuando sea el momento adecuado.-dijo poniendo a la niña en el suelo y tomando su mano. –Tekka.-dijo llamando a uno de los que se encontraba allí. - Vigila que todo esté bien en el escondite, y acomoda bien la alfombra cuando salgas.-dijo el hombre en un susurro pero la niña alcanzó a escuchar.

-Entendido, Fugaku-sama.-dijo el subordinado mientras se iba por el lado contrario a donde iban el líder del clan y la niña.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó Fugaku a la niña mirándola.

-Hanako…-respondió esta tímidamente mientras miraba el suelo.

-¿Y qué edad tienes?-la niña solamente mostró dos de sus deditos haciéndole entender que tenía dos años.-Ya veo y ¿sabes dónde están tus padres? No deberías andar sola.

- ¡Hanako!-en ese momento Akira la cogió en sus brazos y la alzó dándole un abrazo.- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!-Seguidamente llegó Yusuke junto con su otra hija, notando la presencia de su amigo.

-Fugaku…-dijo este al ver a su amigo.

-No deberías dejar a tu hija sin supervisión, se ve que es una niña muy curiosa.-dijo Fugaku con una mirada seria.

-¿Tú la encontraste?-Yusuke se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

-Gracias.-le dijo Akira con una sonrisa sincera.

-No es nada, ya vamos a comenzar con el funeral.-dijo el líder del clan avanzando hacia una mesa que tenía encima a una foto del fallecido Obito Uchiha.

Todos los miembros se acomodaron al ver que Fugaku se preparaba para hablar. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio, habló.

-Esta tarde estamos aquí reunidos para honrar la muerte de uno de nuestros miembros, Obito Uchiha. Él fue un gran shinobi, miembro del equipo liderado por Minato Namikaze, uno de los candidatos para cuarto Hokage. Sus compañeros fueron Kakashi Hatake y Rin Nohara. Obito murió en una misión con sus compañeros, la misión de destruir el puente Kannabi. Obito se sacrificó por salvar a sus compañeros y murió como un héroe a los ojos de la aldea de Konoha. Y también para nosotros es un gran honor tener a este gran shinobi como parte del clan Uchiha.-decía en su discurso el líder de clan, Fugaku.

Durante el funeral nadie lloró. Llorar sería mostrar las debilidades, y las debilidades eran muy mal vistas por el clan Uchiha que no se consideraba digno de ser débil ni de tener miembros débiles. Al pasar el tiempo, todos se olvidaron de Obito a excepción de sus padres. La guerra estaba llegando a su fin, pero también se dio la pérdida de uno de los compañeros de Obito, Rin, además de muchos otros ninjas que también murieron a causa de la guerra. Minato fue nombrado cuarto Hokage cuando esta hubo llegado a su fin. La aldea de Konoha estuvo a través de un período muy corto en donde hubo paz y prosperidad, pero un año y medio después de la tragedia cuando el hijo de Minato estaba por nacer, el Kyubi fue liberado sobre la aldea de la hoja.

Esa noche de luna llena, la aldea fue cubierta por la destrucción.

-Papá, mamá ¿a dónde van?-decía una niña de unos tres años.

-Tenemos que asistir al Hokage.-dijo el padre.-Hikari cuida de tu hermana.-dijo finalmente antes de que ambos se retiraran del lugar. El tiempo pasaba y ambas niñas miraban a través de la ventana.

-Hikari, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

-Lo sé, yo también.-dijo la niña que recién se había convertido en Genin.-Pero ahora lo único que nos queda es esperar a que papá y mamá regresen.-suspiró alejándose de la ventana.-Vamos a dormir.

-No tengo sueño.-Hanako seguía mirando a través de la ventana cuando vio en una rama de un árbol a un hombre encapuchado con una máscara naranja decorada con algunas líneas curvas de color negro. -¡Hikari, hay un hombre allí!-gritó asustada la niña buscando a su hermana, pero cuando regresó la mirada a la rama, el hombre ya no estaba.

-¿Hanako?-dijo la pelinegra llegando al lado de su pequeña hermana.-Allí no hay nadie.

-Pero había alguien lo juro.-suplicaba la castaña a su hermana para que le creyera.

-Vamos a dormir.-fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a su habitación. La castaña miró una vez más hacia la ventana, mirando el mismo panorama que no cambiaba. Suspiró resignada y caminó hacia su habitación detrás de la pelinegra.

En esa destrucción, el cuarto Hokage, Minato, murió junto con su esposa Kushina salvando a su hijo Naruto, quien se convirtió en ese momento en el Junchuriki del Nueve Colas.

El tiempo pasó y los Uchiha habían sido culpados por el ataque del Kyubi. Por lo tanto fueron trasladados a las afueras de la aldea. Sin embargo, aún los Uchiha no notaban que estaban bajo vigilancia de ANBU.

Hanako había cumplido los cinco años de edad y le rogaba a su padre que quería ser una ninja al igual que su hermana que había cumplido los 11 años y recientemente había realizado el examen de ascensión a Chūnin y lo había aprobado, siendo promovida.

-Por favor, papá. ¡Yo quiero ser igual de fuerte que Nee-chan!-le rogaba con ojos de cachorrita.

-Espera a ser un poco más grande.-su padre le daba suaves golpecitos en la cabeza.

-Si tú no me vas a entrenar, entonces entrenaré yo solita.-la niña le arrebató un kunai a su padre e intentó lanzarlo hacia un árbol, pero este quedó estampado en el suelo cuando la niña lo tiró. Su padre rió ante esto y le repitió:

-Espera a ser un poco más grande, no seas impaciente.-recogió el kunai del suelo y lo guardó antes de comenzar a caminar.-Vamos a casa.

-Iré después.-dijo la castaña sentándose en el pasto cruzándose de brazos. Su padre solo la miró fríamente siguiendo su camino.

-No te tardes.-fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por entre los árboles.

Al ver que su padre se encontraba fuera de su vista, la castaña se puso en pie dispuesta a caminar por allí.

-Yo quiero ser fuerte. Quiero poder enorgullecer a mi padre al igual que Hikari lo hace. ¿Por qué él no me deja hacerlo?-pensaba en voz alta la niña.

-Porque tú aún no le demuestras que eres capaz de hacerlo.-respondió una voz detrás de la niña ocasionando que esta se sorprendiera y se diera vuelta rápidamente.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó la niña mirando a un hombre alto y envejecido por la edad, parcialmente escondido entre la sombra de los árboles.

-Mi nombre es Danzō.-dijo el hombre acercándose y saliendo de las sombras. –Quiero que te unas a mí y seas parte de nuestra organización. Si es lo que quieres yo mismo te entrenaré y te convertiré en una ninja más fuerte que tu hermana.

-¿Más fuerte?-preguntó la niña interesada.

-Pero si vienes, conmigo significaría dejar atrás a tu familia, cortar los vínculos con todos tus amigos, pero a tu edad no es como si tuvieras muchos.-dijo el hombre con un rostro sereno.

-Yo no quiero dejar a mi familia.-dijo la niña decidida.

-¿Y si te dijera que tu padre no está dispuesto a entrenarte? ¿Si te dijera que él envidia de lo que tú eres capaz? –Danzō frunció el ceño.-Los Uchihas son muy envidiosos cuando se trata de que alguien se vuelva más fuerte que ellos, sólo algunos son diferentes y tu padre no es uno de esos. Si quieres ser fuerte, tu única opción es venir conmigo, a menos que quieras entrenar por tu cuenta sin ninguna ayuda.

-Mi padre no es como tú dices.-dijo con una voz quebrada.- Él quiere que yo me haga tan fuerte como mi hermana.

-Tan joven y tan ingenua, Hanako.-la chica se tensó al escuchar su nombre.-Eres un diamante en bruto que no muestra su potencial, y con tu padre jamás lo mostrarás, porque él tiene miedo de ver lo que eres capaz de lograr. Si no le muestras que puede estar orgulloso, jamás lo estará. A tu padre, como a cualquier otro Uchiha, lo único que le interesa es el poder.

-¿Y cómo me hago más fuerte?-preguntó con lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos. El hombre sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú. Saca a la luz tu poder, Uchiha. –dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de la joven. Hanako sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y notó como comenzaba a anochecer. Sabía que la esperaban en casa pero ella aún no quería regresar. No quería ver a su padre a la cara antes de atacarle con preguntas. Lo único que hizo fue dejarse caer al lado del tronco de un gran árbol.

* * *

Regresaba del paseo que había dado con mi hija. Cuando estuve en la puerta de mi hogar, Akira salió con una expresión llena de preocupación preguntando en donde estaba Hanako.

-Quiso quedarse un rato más en el bosque, pronto volverá.-dije confiado, pero en lo más profundo de mi ser, admitía que tenía un mal presentimiento y estaba preocupado.

-Eso espero.-dijo mi esposa fríamente, molesta por haber dejado a Hanako sin supervisión en el bosque.-Tenemos visitas.-dijo entrando a la casa. Yo me sorprendí ya que desde la muerte de Obito, mi hermano jamás volvió a visitarme y él era el único que lo hacía. Cuando entré, lo vi. Era mi amigo Fugaku en compañía de su hijo mayor, Itachi.

-Me alegra de que por fin vinieras, Yusuke.-me saludó mi amigo poniéndose en pie al verme entrar al igual que su hijo.-Itachi él es Yusuke, uno de mis mejores amigos, y compañero mío en la Fuerza.

-Es un gusto Itachi, tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti.-le sonreí. Él asintió con su cabeza.

-El gusto es mío, Yusuke-san.-dijo educadamente.

-Es muy educado, lo tienes bien criado Fugaku.-le dije de broma al castaño quien sonrió con aires de superioridad.

-Debe aprender a comportarse para cuando asuma su puesto como líder del clan.-aseguró Fugaku.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-le pregunté al pequeño pelinegro.

-Ocho.-me contestó.

-Y ya despertó su Sharingan.-anunció su padre orgulloso.-Estoy seguro que será muy fuerte, recién se convierte en Genin pero en un par de años hará el examen de promoción a Chūnin.

-Me alegra.-dije con una falsa sonrisa. -¿Y cómo está Sasuke?

-Bien está en casa con Mikoto.

-¿Cuántos años tiene el pequeño?

-Recién cumplió sus dos años, vaya que se ha vuelto un niño curioso, me recuerda un poco a Hanako.-dijo el líder del clan con una leve sonrisa. –Hablando de eso, ¿no está ninguna de tus hijas?

-No, Hikari anda en una misión y Hanako daba conmigo un paseo y decidió quedarse un rato más en el bosque.

-Está por anochecer, ¿no crees que deberías ir a buscarla?-inquirió Fugaku frunciendo el ceño.

-Ella dijo que volvería y tengo fe en ella. No es ninguna debilucha que anda desprotegida.

-Pero tampoco es una hábil ninja que puede protegerse por sí misma. Ve a buscarla, vámonos Itachi.-dijo el líder comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa.-Nos vemos Yusuke.

Yo los miré retirarse hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-Fugaku tiene razón.-dijo mi esposa apareciendo detrás de mí.-Será mejor que vayas a buscarla antes de que algo malo le suceda. Yo suspiré y la miré.

-Volveré pronto.-dije antes de correr hacia el bosque.

* * *

Miraba el cielo comenzar a oscurecerse acostada sobre el pasto. En mi mente aún estaba fresca la conversación que recién había tenido con Danzō unos minutos atrás. Respiré lentamente, cerrando los ojos e inhalando el aire puro del bosque. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con un hombre con vestimenta negra y una máscara anaranjada. Me incorporé rápidamente poniéndome de pie, y alejándome todo lo que podía.

-Pareces asustada.-habló el hombre con una voz profunda.-Parece que no me recuerdas.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunté aturdida.

-No pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con Danzō.-dijo ignorando mi pregunta. –Olvida todo lo que te dijo, él no sabe nada de los Uchiha. –comenzó a acercarse.

-¿Y tú sí?-le indagué curiosa.

-No puedo decir que no.-se detuvo. –Si no me equivoco, tú quieres ser una ninja pero tu padre no quiere entrenarte.

-Danzō me dijo que lo que tenía que hacer era demostrarle a papá de lo que soy capaz para que se sienta orgulloso de mí. Pero para eso tengo que sacar mi poder a la luz, pero no sé qué quiso decir con eso…

-Yo sí.-dijo el enmascarado.-En los años que he vivido, he aprendido que un Uchiha despierta su poder cuando se encuentra en una situación de vida o muerte.-dijo sacando un kunai de su portaherramientas.-Solo tenemos que hacer que eso suceda.-dijo antes de desaparecer.

Me estremecí al no poder verlo y la oscuridad que se propagaba en ese instante no ayudaba mucho. Sentí algo detrás de mí pero no vi nada, miré hacia arriba y noté que algunas hojas se movían diferentemente, no por causa del viento. Cogí una piedra y la lancé, pero esta se desvió al golpear otro objeto. _Te encontré, _pensaba en mi cabeza, ¿pero ahora qué? No podía hacer nada, simplemente mirar.

-Eres diferente.-escuché decir y el misterioso hombre salió de entre las sombras.- ¿Acaso eres de tipo sensorial? –saltó para caer justo en frente de mí. Yo le miré con temor. –Es posible.-en ese momento sentí un gran dolor en mi estómago y salí volando del lugar. Caí fuertemente contra el suelo y unas lágrimas salieron producto del impacto. Me levanté mirando al hombre.-Eres una niñata, jamás serás fuerte. Todas esas fantasías jamás se harán realidad, te darás cuenta cuando conozcas verdaderamente el mundo en el que vives. Aquí no hay sueños, solo realidades.

-Tú no sabes nada, yo voy a ser fuerte.-dije levantándome del suelo y mirando con coraje al hombre que tenía frente a mí, mientras limpiaba un hilito de sangre que caía de mi boca.

-Oh…esto es interesante.-dijo con un deje de diversión en su voz.-No todos los días ves a una mocosa despertar el Sharingan a tan temprana edad.-Veía la diferencia, era capaz de ver el chakra de la persona frente a mí. ¿Era esto el poder del Sharingan? ¿Era esto lo que mi padre trataba de describir cada vez que le preguntaba acerca del poder ocular del clan? Ahora lo entendía, ahora podía verlo a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. El hombre arrojó un kunai en mi dirección pero logré moverme un poco hacia atrás para esquivarlo. El cuchillo cayó a mis pies y cuando regresé mi mirada hacia el frente, el enmascarado ya no estaba. Cogí el arma en mis manos y me preparé para otro ataque. Sentí de nuevo su presencia detrás de mí, me volteé y vi su ataque llegar sin embargo no tuve tiempo para reaccionar y cerré los ojos esperando el golpe. Sentí un dolor agudo en mi pecho y nuevamente salí disparada hacia atrás. Esta vez choqué contra el tronco de un árbol, y por un momento no estuve segura si lo que escuché crujir fue la madera del árbol o los huesos de mis costillas. Levanté lentamente mi mirada hacia mi oponente, desactivando el Sharingan.

-Si dices que llegarás a ser fuerte, entonces…-se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:-demuéstralo.-Y desapareció con la brisa del viento. Yo comencé a cerrar los ojos lentamente, a penas logrando vislumbrar una figura acercándose rápidamente a mí.

-¡Hanako!-logré reconocer esa voz.

-Papá…-logré decir suavemente antes de ser consumida por la oscuridad.

* * *

**Bueno ¿qué tal? Tal vez parezca un poco aburrido al principio pero lo que sucedió es muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia y lo entenderán cuando lean los próximos capítulos :) trtaré de actualizar pronto. Esta época son fiestas navideñas y de fin de año... así que lo más probable es el próximo capítulo sea publicado en dos semanas a partir de hoy que sería...**

_**¡6 de Enero del 2014!**_** Tengan la fecha en mente ;) prometo que para ese día estará el próximo capítulo. **

**Y no olviden los Reviews! ¡Quiero saber que piensan! **

**_Alerta de Soborno: _Si comentan quizás me pase por sus historias y les deje comentarios! ;)**

**Sayonara!**


	2. La Misión

**Bueno, como lo prometí, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir sólo una cosita:**

**_Kurayami KR:_**** Primero que todo, gracias por comentar :D me alegra mucho que te esté gustando esta historia. Por ser el primero en comentar, te dedico este capítulo ;) **

**En fin...**

**_SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO EN 3...2..._**

* * *

**_La Misión_**

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente. Al principio veía todo borroso pero luego de parpadear varias veces, logré reconocer mi habitación. Escuché la puerta abriéndose y seguidamente cerrándose. Cuando volteé la cabeza vi a mi madre con un balde lleno de agua y varias toallas que remojaba en ella. Mi madre se hincó con el balde a su lado y remojando una toalla para ponerla sobre mi frente comenzó a hablar para decirme que lo que hice estuvo mal y que no debo hacerlo de nuevo.

-Tu padre se ganó una buena reprimenda cuando regresó.-yo aún tenía la mirada perdida y mi madre notó eso. –Quien sabe que más te pudo haber sucedido si tu padre no hubiera llegado.-nos quedamos en silencio un rato.-Realmente me asustaste.-dijo suavemente, yo la miré. –Estuviste casi dos días inconsciente, creía que no ibas a despertar.-me quitó la toalla de la frente y yo hice un esfuerzo para sentarme. Cuando finalmente lo logré, mi cabeza me daba vueltas y con una mano me la sostuve en un débil intento para que la extraña sensación cesara. –Estoy feliz de que estés bien.-dijo en un suspiro mientras me abrazaba fuertemente dificultándome el respirar.

-Mamá, estoy bien.-dije intentando calmarla, pero en ese momento sentía mi hombro húmedo por las lágrimas de mi madre. Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y la aparté suavemente mientras le sonreía.-Estoy bien. –le aseguré.

En ese momento papá entró en la habitación y me miró con arrepentimiento. Se paró justo al lado de mamá y abrió la boca para hablar.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo para mi sorpresa.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-le pregunté.

-No debí dejarte sola en el bosque, si tan sólo me hubiera quedado contigo, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. –le dije agachando mi mirada.-Gracias a eso, me di cuenta de algo muy importante.-mis padres se sorprendieron ante esto y no dijeron nada más. Yo los miré y ambos estaban expectantes, por lo tanto decidí continuar.-Conocí a un hombre… me dijo que los Uchiha estaban interesados solamente en el poder.-los ojos de mis padres se abrieron de par en par. –Ese hombre me ofreció entrenarme, pero me dijo que si aceptaba tendría que abandonarlos.-yo los miré antes de bajar nuevamente la mirada.-Yo no quería dejarlos y por eso no acepté su propuesta. Pero como papá no quería entrenarme, le pregunté como haría para que estuviera orgulloso de mí y me entrenara y lo único que me dijo fue que tenía que sacar a la luz mi poder.

-¿Quién era ese hombre?-me preguntó duramente mi padre mirándome enojado.

-Me dijo que su nombre era Danzō.-le dije fríamente. Mi madre se sorprendió por mi frialdad pues me agarró el brazo obligándome a mirarla. Yo suavicé mi mirada y terminé de decir lo que tenía que decir. –Pero no creo que esté tan equivocado.

-¿Y adonde quieres llegar?-preguntó mi padre.

-Luego de hablar con el hombre, me encontré con un hombre enmascarado. Luché contra él, es por eso que me encontraste en ese estado. Pero papá, gracias a ese encuentro me di cuenta de lo que Danzō quería decir. –lo miré fijamente. Cerré los ojos y los abrí nuevamente con el Sharingan activado sorprendiendo a mis padres.-He despertado mi Sharingan.

-Imposible…-mi padre caminó unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Papá, entréname por favor. Estoy lista para cualquier cosa.-mi padre seguía mirándome hasta que después de una larga pausa en la que sólo hubieron miradas entre todos los presentes, suspiró resignado.

-Bien. Pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga. Empezaremos mañana cuando estés recuperada.-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

-¡Yusuke!-alegó mi madre poniéndose en pie. Mi padre se detuvo frente a la puerta y la deslizó para abrirla.

-Déjala Akira, ya está lista.-yo sonreí mirando a mi padre y él me devolvió la mirada, sonriendo de lado antes de salir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, fui junto con mi padre a los campos de entrenamiento. Nos detuvimos en medio del campo y mi padre me pasó un kunai.

-Para comenzar te ensañaré a cómo utilizar un arma. Primero que todo debes agarrarlo en la posición correcta.-yo miré como lo hacía y lo imité. –Muy bien, ahora lánzalo.-yo hice lo que dijo pero el kunai no alcanzó ni un metro cuando ya se hubo hundido en el césped.

-No puedo…-dije avergonzada recogiendo el arma.

-Inténtalo usando la muñeca y no tu brazo completo.-mi padre sonrió. –Así.-dijo mientras con un sutil movimiento de muñeca arrojó su kunai al tronco de un árbol. Este quedo enterrado perfectamente en dicho tronco, dejándome impresionada.

-¡Yo quiero hacer eso!-dije emocionada mientras imitaba lo que mi padre había hecho anteriormente y arrojaba mi kunai hacia el tronco de un árbol. Sin embargo, el kunai no llegó a su destino. Mi padre comenzó a reír.

-No te estreses, la práctica hace al maestro. –Me dijo mientras me observaba cómo tiraba el cuchillo, corrigiéndome cada error que cometía. Cada día mejoré mi práctica con los kunais y mi padre me enseñó a cómo utilizarlo como arma. Yo usaba mi kunai para evadir sus ataques, aunque fuera muy lento y me avisara por donde iba a golpear.

* * *

Luego del primer mes de entrenamiento, Yusuke le había enseñado a Hanako a cómo utilizar un kunai correctamente y además de eso le enseñó el Shuriken Jutsu, aunque este aún no había podido dominarlo correctamente. Ahora la siguiente lección antes de inscribirla en la academia sería, el taijutsu. Primero le enseñó a como batallar, algunas que otras patadas, pero siempre se cansaba fácilmente. A los siguientes meses, logró mejorar notablemente y entonces Yusuke decidió finalmente inscribirla en la Academia Ninja.

El día en que su hija entraba a la academia, él la acompañó y conoció a quien sería su maestro de ahora en adelante.

-Muy buenos días, señor Uchiha.-habló el que ahora sería el sensei de su hija.-Mi nombre es Yakumo Tokuda y de ahora en adelante seré el profesor de Hanako. Es un honor tener nuevamente a un Uchiha con nosotros. Estoy seguro que será un ninja de élite al igual que el resto de los miembros de su clan.-Hanako sonrió asintiendo alegremente.

A pesar de estar en la academia, Hanako no dejaba de entrenar con su padre cada vez que tenía oportunidad y este no se encontraba en ninguna misión. Gracias a esto, la joven Uchiha avanzaba rápidamente siendo una de las mejores de su clase y se fue haciendo muy habilidosa en el taijutsu y el uso de las armas ninjas. Referente al ninjutsu, logró dominar lo básico que le enseñaban en la academia, como el Kawarimi o Jutsu de Sustitución, el Henge o Jutsu de Transformación, y el Bunshin, o el Jutsu de Clon. También nunca dejó de entrenar su Sharingan, logrando por primera vez realizar un genjutsu para engañar a su maestro y faltar un día a la academia para poder entrenar con su padre antes de que este se fuera de misión por una semana.

En consecuencia a los duros entrenamientos que la chica sobrepasaba, se graduó un par de años luego de haber ingresado, cuando tenía 7 años junto con otros compañeros, siendo ella la menor. Fue puesta en un equipo junto a los que más se acercaban en edad a ella. Ambos eran tan sólo unos meses mayores que ella, pero seguían siendo igual de buenos y fuertes. Uno de ellos era Kazuki Mitokado, quien era el mayor de los tres. Tenía una personalidad tranquila y serena. Su cabello era de un negro oscuro y sus ojos le hacían contraste al ser de un azul claro. El otro era Takeshi Komatsu, él era un poco más alegre y extrovertido y además de ser más sociable. Su cabello era de un color castaño claro y sus ojos de un color miel. Él fue el primero en hablarle a la castaña en sus primeros días de la academia, convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo. Juntos formaban un gran equipo liderado por Kaito Hayata. Poco a poco los cuatro miembros se fueron conociendo mejor, conocían sus debilidades y fortalezas y eso les ayudó a mejorar su trabajo en equipo, se convirtieron en uno de los equipos de Genin liderados por un Jōnin más fuerte de la aldea. Realizaban misiones en conjunto, aunque eran sencillas para el nivel que tenían.

* * *

Una tarde, yo regresaba a casa luego de una misión. Teníamos que atrapar a un gato, al principio no había sido fácil por la torpeza de Takeshi, pero luego de haber ideado un plan logramos atrapar al gato con una trampa que hizo Kaito-sensei.

-He vuelto.-anuncié mi llegada al entrar a la casa dejando los zapatos a un lado de la puerta principal.

-Bienvenida a casa.-me respondió mi madre con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu misión? –me preguntó mi padre mientras tomaba un poco de té verde.

-Bien, fue muy fácil al igual que todas las demás.-dije con aires de superioridad mientras me sentaba a la mesa quedando así frente a él.

-Eres muy arrogante para tener apenas 7 años.-me dijo papá mirándome. Yo reí levemente.

-Es cierto, pero así soy ¿qué se puede hacer?-dije tranquilamente causando que mi padre simplemente suspirara ante mi actitud.

-He visto que has mejorado bastante tus habilidades en este par de años. –dijo poniendo su vaso sobre la mesa. –No hemos tenido la oportunidad de celebrar tu graduación de la academia, es por eso que quiero que me acompañes en mi siguiente misión. El Hokage está de acuerdo ya, es una misión sencilla de rango B, creo que podremos manejarlo, iremos junto con mi equipo. –Pude notar que mi madre observaba fijamente a mi padre, al parecer ella no sabía nada de esa misión. Yo por mi parte me alegré de que finalmente mi padre tomara en cuenta mi capacidad y me dejara acompañarlo en una misión.

-Estoy preparada.-le dije emocionada. Mi padre sonrió de lado y procedió a explicarme la misión.

-La misión consiste en recuperar un pergamino que robaron. Según la información que nos han dado, el pergamino fue llevado hasta las afueras de la aldea de la Piedra, a un pueblo cerca de allí. –dijo sacando un mapa y mostrándome las ubicaciones. Yo asentía a todo lo que decía. –Mañana idearemos una estrategia para llevar a cabo cuando estemos todos. Nos iremos a primera hora y quizás tardemos un poco así que prepárate adecuadamente.-me dijo seriamente mi padre a lo que yo asentí y me dirigí a mi habitación.

* * *

En la sala quedaron dos adultos bajo la tensión de un silencio formado por la partida de la joven Uchiha.

-¿Sabes lo que estás a punto de hacer?-preguntó una mujer acercándose a su marido.

-Sí, no te preocupes está bajo el cuidado de buenas manos.

-¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió un par de años atrás?-indagó la pelinegra furiosa.

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Pero en aquél entonces ella no estaba entrenada.

-¡¿Y ahora sí lo está?!

-Sí Akira, ahora sí lo está.-le dijo seriamente mirándola.

-Si tanto quieres llevar a una hija tuya a esta misión, ¿por qué no simplemente te llevas a Hikari? Ella ya es una Chūnin y pronto la ascenderán a Jōnin, ella si está capacitada para una misión como-intentó decir pero fue interrumpida.

-Quiero que Hanako me acompañe.-dijo finalmente. –Es cierto que Hikari está capacitada para estas cosas pero eso no quiere decir que Hanako no lo esté.

-Es una misión de infiltración Yusuke, puede ser peligroso incluso para ti.-dijo Akira con preocupación.

-Es una misión de rango B. Además vamos 3 Jōnin, todo estará bien. –dijo el pelinegro poniéndose en pie.

-Una misión puede pasar de rango B a rango A en un segundo. No deberías llevarla Yusuke ya te dije que es peligroso.-insistió Akira.

-Y yo ya te dije que todo estará bien.-Yusuke la miró tratando de reconfortarla. –Cuidaré de ella con mi vida-le aseguró. –Lo prometo.-dijo antes de abrazarla.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto Yusuke. –dijo ella suavemente aferrándose a su esposo.

-No te preocupes.

* * *

En otro lugar no muy lejos de allí, dos niños se debatían acerca de lo que harían ahora que su misión había sido completada.

-Oye Kazuki, ¿qué tal si le decimos a Hanako que vayamos a entrenar? A ella le gusta entrenar.-hablaba un chico castaño.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en Uchiha, Takeshi?-indagó el azabache.

-¿Qué?-el aludido se sonrojó levemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante.-Eso no es cierto.-dijo inflando infantilmente los cachetes.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces por qué te sonrojas?-dijo el otro niño señalándole las mejillas, molestándolo mientras reía.

-No me señales, es de mala educación.-dijo Takeshi quitando las manos de su amigo, cambiando el tema.

-Oye no me cambies el tema, ¿te gusta verdad?

-No.

-A Takeshi le gusta… –Kazuki no pudo terminar ya que el castaño le había cubierto la boca con ambas manos. Cuando por fin se había calmado retiró sus manos lentamente.- ¿Vamos a buscarla?

-Si tú quieres.-dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección al Clan Uchiha.

-¡Eres tú el que quiere estar con ella!-dijo gritando su amigo antes de correr para poder alcanzarlo.

Cuando por fin habían llegado al frente de la casa de la Uchiha, tocaron la puerta tímidamente. El padre de Hanako fue quien les abrió a los dos jóvenes.

-Buenas tardes señor…-habló tímidamente Takeshi.- ¿Se encuentra Hanako en casa?

-Sí.-el hombre sonrió. –Hanako tienes visitas.-gritó a su hija y esta bajó algunos segundos después.

-Oh… son ustedes. –dijo cuando vio a sus compañeros de equipo parados en la puerta.

-También es una alegría verte, Uchiha. –dijo el azabache sarcásticamente.

-¿Los conoces?-preguntó el padre de la castaña.

-Por supuesto, papá. Ellos son mis compañeros de equipo, Takeshi y Kazuki. –dijo presentando a sus compañeros.

-Ya veo, es un gusto, niños.

-Igualmente. –respondieron ambos al unísono. El padre de Hanako regresó adentro, dejándola con sus amigos.

-¿Y bien, qué es lo que quieren?-preguntó saliendo con ellos.

-Bueno…-habló Takeshi nerviosamente.

-Queríamos saber si nos querrías acompañar a entrenar.-dijo Kazuki finalmente cuando notó que su amigo no tendría las agallas para hablar.

-Me gustaría ir, pero tengo una misión mañana y tengo que prepararme.

-Creí que nos habían dado el día libre. –comentó Kazuki.

-Sí pero iré con mi padre a una misión de rango B. –agregó la castaña felizmente. -¡¿Qué no es genial?!-dijo esta vez saltando de la emoción.

- ¿De rango B?-preguntó Takeshi. –Pero si apenas somos Genin, las misiones de Rango B son para Chūnin o Jōnin…

-Lo sé pero papá dijo que el Hokage había aceptado, además iré con el equipo de papá. Seguro que todo irá bien. -dijo la chica en un intento de calmar a sus amigos. –Ya he aprendido a realizar un jutsu de fuego, quizás esta sea mi oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica.

-Hanako…-comenzó a decir el azabache.

-Está bien.-dijo Takeshi para sorpresa de los presentes. –Cuídate mucho.

-Gracias, lo haré. –dijo la castaña abrazando a su mejor amigo y seguidamente a Kazuki. Luego entró a su casa dejando a sus dos compañeros solos afuera.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le preguntó un molesto Kazuki a Takeshi que comenzaba a caminar de vuelta a su casa.

-Porque de todas formas no podremos hacerla cambiar de opinión-dijo este indiferentemente.

-¿Sabes que es peligroso?

-Ella es fuerte, sé que no le pasará nada. Confía en ella.-le dijo a su amigo dándole una sonrisa, aunque de lejos se veía que esta era falsa y que por dentro el castaño se hundía en la preocupación.

-Takeshi… -Kazuki lo miraba alejarse. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que todo saliera bien y que nada malo le pasara a la castaña.

* * *

A primera hora del día siguiente, cuatro ninjas se ubicaban en las puertas de la aldea de la Hoja preparándose para partir.

-¿Estás lista hija?-preguntó uno de los ninjas a la más pequeña.

-Sí papá.-contestó ella emocionada.

-¿Es la primera vez que sales de la aldea mocosa? –preguntó otro de ellos.

-Sí.-contestó duramente al ser llamada "mocosa".

-Ya veo. Te divertirás niña.-dijo el último acercándose a Yusuke. -¿Cuál es el plan capitán?

-Si nos vamos ahora, llegaremos al atardecer al pueblo en donde se encuentra el pergamino. Buscaremos un lugar en donde podamos refugiarnos sin ser detectados y a la media noche atacaremos el lugar para recuperar el pergamino. –Todos los presentes asintieron y miraron a la niña. –No descansaremos hasta llegar allá, si te cansas avísame y uno de nosotros te cargará.

-No te preocupes por mí, padre. Estaré bien.-la niña le aseguró. –Después de todo, al igual que ustedes ya soy un ninja.-dijo señalando su protector. Los demás solo sonrieron ante las ocurrencias de la niña y partieron hacia la frontera entre la aldea de la Hierba y la aldea de la Piedra, lugar en donde tomaría lugar la misión.

Luego de varias horas de viaje, como se esperaba, Hanako se cansó y tuvo que ser cargada por uno de los shinobi del equipo de Yusuke.

-No debiste haber traído a tu hija contigo. –le decía el que iba cargando a la niña quien estaba plácidamente dormida. –Adonde vamos es un lugar en donde Konoha es considerada un enemigo y recién acaba la Tercera Guerra. Lo más probable es que esperen a que queramos recuperar lo perdido en la guerra y nos estén esperando Yusuke. Es posible que la misión pase a ser de un rango más alto.

-El Hokage me dio la autorización necesaria.

-Eso es mentira. Hiruzen jamás pondría en riesgo la vida de una niña.-hubo una pausa. –Ni siquiera le dijiste ¿cierto? ¿Por qué la trajiste, Yusuke?

-El mundo ninja está lleno peligros y remordimientos. Ella quiere ser una ninja, y yo como padre debo entrenarla para que se vuelva fuerte. Es cierto que no tengo las mejores experiencias ni soy uno de los más fuertes, pero al menos quiero enseñarle lo alguien más nunca podrá enseñarle. Ella debe aprender la carga que deben de llevar todos los shinobi. -dijo calmadamente.

-¿Y de esta forma quieres que aprenda? Si tiene que conocer el mundo lo hará cuando esté más grande. Ahora deberías de haber dejado que terminara de vivir su infancia con dignidad. Hasta ahora ella no conoce lo que es matar para sobrevivir, y cuanto te apuesto a que jamás ha visto morir a alguien. Quedará traumatizada luego de esta misión.

-Y quizás quiera abandonar su sueño de ser un ninja.

-¿A esto quieres llegar? ¿Qué no estás orgulloso de que pueda llegar a ser una gran shinobi algún día?

-No quiero que viva una vida llena de remordimientos. –dijo con tristeza en su mirada que fue notada por el otro ninja.

-Si es lo que ella quiere, déjala que la tenga. Es su vida no la tuya.

-Sólo quiero que sea feliz. –frunció levemente el ceño. –Su chakra es especial y siendo una shinobi es probable que no tenga una vida pacífica. Será el objetivo de muchos otros que buscan el poder. Como Danzō… Yo simplemente no quiero que eso suceda, Yoshito

-Si su chakra es tan especial, entonces lo mejor es que se vuelva una ninja fuerte. –dijo su compañero. –Siendo débil sólo hará que la atrapen fácilmente ¿no crees? Estás cometiendo un gran error, Yusuke. –el aludido sólo siguió mirando hacia el frente y el otro suspiró.

Luego de esto, los shinobi se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva en las afueras del pueblo. Hanako despertó y se espabiló para escuchar la estrategia que llevarían a cabo a media noche para recuperar el pergamino. Tenían todo planeado, sin embargo cuando lo fueron a llevar cabo, no pensaron que un gran grupo de ninjas de Iwagakure y Kusagakure fueran a estarlos esperando en la entrada del pueblucho.

-Vaya vaya, pero si son ninjas de Konoha.-decía uno riendo.

-Parece que se quedaron sin ninjas de élite para enviar a una mocosa a misiones como esta.-decía otro riéndose. Uno de los ninjas del equipo de Yusuke se posicionó en frente de la castaña como intentado protegerla.

-Puedo cuidarme sola.-dijo ella quejándose.

-Ellos son Jōnin, son muy diferentes a los que antes te has enfrentado. Están fuera de tu alcance. –el mismo que intentaba protegerla era el mismo que la había cargado durante el viaje.

-Se acabó, estamos rodeados. –acotó otro de los ninjas de la Hoja.

-Aún podemos intentarlo. –dijo Yusuke mientras activaba su Sharingan.

-Tal vez. –dijo el shinobi que cuidaba de la niña. Ella imitó a su padre y activó también su Sharingan que había conseguido ya las tres aspas. –Vaya para ser una mocosa tienes bien entrenados esos ojos. –Se sorprendió Yoshito.

-Parece que esto se va a poner interesante.-rió levemente el ninja de Iwagakure mientras que usaba un jutsu de camuflaje para aparecer invisible. Los demás lo imitaron. Los Uchiha gracias al Sharingan podían ver en donde se encontraban todos los ninjas pero igualmente eran demasiados como para revelar la posición de todos ellos. En un solo ataque, asesinaron a uno de los compañeros de equipo de Yusuke, dejando únicamente a los dos Uchiha y a Yoshito.

-Niña.-dijo este. –Quiero que vayas al edificio de allá, y busques un pergamino color rojo que tenga un sello de Konoha. Cuando lo encuentres quiero que vayas directamente a la aldea, olvídate de nosotros. –la chica asustada, únicamente asintió. –Ve, nosotros distraeremos a los ninjas.

Luego de esto, hubo una gran explosión en la zona. Aprovechando la conmoción Hanako logró salir del campo de batalla ocultándose detrás de la sombra de una casa. Corría sigilosamente para no ser notada por ninguno de los vigilantes, aunque gracias al cielo había pocos pues todos se encontraban luchando contra los dos infiltrados. Llegando al edificio mencionado, la castaña logró adentrarse fácilmente y buscó el pergamino. Lo encontró finalmente en una de las gavetas del escritorio que estaba en el piso superior. Sonrió victoriosamente al haberlo encontrado y lo guardó en su mochila. Cuando regresó al campo de batalla, notó que Yoshito había sido asesinado y su padre se encontraba gravemente herido y completamente rodeado.

-¡PAPÁ!-la niña no pudo evitar gritar de horror.

-Hanako, huye. No dejes que te atrapen.-dijo el hombre a su hija. La castaña al ver que iba a ser atacada saltó a uno de los techos y comenzó a huir presa del terror. El ninja le tiró un kunai clavándoselo en la espalda, pero la chica desapareció dejando en su lugar un tronco.

-Mierda.-dijo el ninja buscando por todos lados a la mocosa. –No debes de estar muy lejos niña, admítelo no tienes escapatoria.-rió el ninja maliciosamente.

Hanako lo observaba desde la sombra producida por una casa. Tenía razón ya no tenía escapatoria si no era morir allí mismo. Desde donde estaba podía ver como torturaban a su padre. Gracias a sus ojos pudo leer el susurro de los labios del hombre antes de que lo atravesaran con una espada. _Lo siento mucho Hanako, no tenías por qué ver esto. _Y murió, cayendo su cuerpo inerte al duro suelo. Por las mejillas de la chica, corrían varias lágrimas traicioneras. _Detente, _se decía ella misma, _los ninjas no lloran. _

-Con que aquí estás.-dijo el ninja habiéndola encontrado. Hanako se percató de su presencia y lo miró con una expresión esta vez diferente. –Esta vez no te dejaré escapar.-dijo burlonamente.

-Esta vez no pienso huir.-dijo ella con determinación.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué piensas hacer?-la castaña miró a su alrededor y logró divisar un gran tanque lleno de gas.

-El gas que hay en ese tanque, es inflamable ¿no?-dijo maliciosamente mientras arrojaba un kunai con un sello explosivo haciéndolo explotar lo suficientemente cerca como para que se abriera un hueco dejando escapar el gas por sobre el pequeño pueblo. Rápidamente la chica corrió, aprovechando la distracción de los ninjas por la explosión y se posicionó sobre el gran tanque mientras que los ninjas restantes se paraban justo debajo de ella.

-Rápido no la dejen hacer nada, es sólo una niñata.-dijo uno de ellos al darse cuenta que la chica comenzaba a realizar algunos sellos.

-Muy tarde. –dijo ella realizando el sello del tigre anunciando que sería una técnica de fuego. –_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_-de su boca salió una gran bola de fuego que al hacer contacto con el gas se propagó y rápidamente consumió a todo el pueblo. El humo del incendio comenzó a subir y apoderarse del oxígeno. Debido a esto la castaña comenzó a jadear y cayó de rodillas sintiendo que perdía la conciencia. Un ninja enmascarado salvó a la niña que había quedado sobre el tanque rodeada por el fuego y la llevó lejos del incendio a donde estuviera a salvo.

-¿Tú otra vez?-dijo la niña mirando dificultosamente al hombre de la máscara.

-Veo que esta vez si me recuerdas. Tienes suerte de seguir viva.-dijo mientras la cargaba en su espalda. –Mira lo que hiciste.-le dijo mostrándole el fuego que estaba reduciendo todo a cenizas lo que antes era un pueblo. –Me dijiste anteriormente que te volverías muy fuerte, con esto ya me lo has demostrado. –comenzó a caminar alejándose de la colina por la que se lograba visualizar las cenizas del pueblo. –Te llevaré devuelta a la villa. De ahí tú te encargarás de darle el reporte al Hokage y la noticia de la muerte de los shinobi que te acompañaban.

-Gracias.-dijo la niña sorprendiendo al hombre.

-¿Gracias?

-De no ser por ti estaría muerta en este mismo instante. Gracias.-dijo nuevamente la niña cerrando los ojos antes de caer dormida.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo concluido :D **

**Bien, creo la última vez fue una espera muy larga y ya todo vuelve a tomar su rutina. Y este fanfic tomará una rutina semanal por el momento. Quizás más dependiendo de la situación pero por ahora el próximo capítulo lo subiré el... tan-tan-tan-taaaaaan...(imaginen el toque de suspenso)**

_**¡13 de enero del 2014! **_

**Ah! Quizás esté de sobra decir esto y probablemente ya sepan pero, si están como yo impacientes ya que no hubo anime ni manga en estas ultimas semanas -.-" (bueno manga si hubo en navidad XD ¡Regalo de Kishimoto!) el anime volverá este jueves 9 de enero, afortunadamente esperamos que así sea... Madara y Obito *-*... en cuanto al manga no sé mucho pero si el anime esta el jueves, entonces el miércoles 8 de enero debería volver, en fin... espero reviews**

**See you later!**


	3. El Deseo de un Shinobi

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo como lo prometí, para descanso de ustedes hoy no tengo nada que decir ni que aclarar así que... O sí esperen, hay una cosa:**

_**Kurayami KR:**_** Gracias por el review nuevamente y agradezco enormemente tu apoyo! ;D Y si te preguntas porque es que no he respondido si se quedará con Itachi o si se unirá a Akatsuki pues... lo siento pero no soy el tipo de autoras que revelarán todo fuera de los capítulos. ¿Habrá parejas? Sí, las habrá ;) eso es todo lo que hay que saber. Sigue con la historia, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.**

**Bien eso es todo así que...**

_**Tercer capítulo en 3...2...**_

* * *

**_El Deseo de un Shinobi_**

Cuando la chica despertó se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en uno de los bosques de la aldea. El cielo comenzaba a aclarecer, haciéndole saber a la niña que amanecería en pocos minutos. Se levantó rápidamente y buscó entre sus cosas el pergamino. Al haberlo encontrado sonrió victoriosamente aunque esta sonrisa se borró al recordar la muerte de su padre y la de todo su equipo. Suspiró y puso su mente en blanco, alejándola de las memorias que en ese instante la perturbaban.

La chica comenzó a caminar en dirección a la gran mansión del Hokage. Al llegar les dijo a los guardias que vigilaban la entrada que necesitaba hablar con el Hokage urgentemente y estos la escoltaron hasta la puerta de la oficina del Tercero. Cuando la castaña hubo entrado a la oficina, había comenzado a salir el sol detrás de las montañas visibles por los grandes ventanales de la oficina.

-Hanako Uchiha… ¿A qué se debe el honor de que hayas venido a visitarme? –una voz masculina la saludó. El viejo se encontraba sentado en su cómoda silla, observando el amanecer por los grandes ventanales.

-Vengo a darle el reporte… de una misión.-dijo la niña tratando de parecer indiferente sin mucho éxito ya que se le trabó la voz en media oración.

-¿Una misión? No recuerdo haberte asignado ninguna.-el Hokage se giró quedando de frente a ella. La chica se confundió al escuchar sus palabras.

-Pero, fui a una misión con papá… Él dijo que tú habías aceptado que yo le acompañara.

-Tu padre no me comentó nada al respecto. –dijo el Hokage sereno mientras se quitaba la pipa de su boca y exhalaba el humo. – ¿De qué misión me estás hablando?-preguntó nuevamente.

-La de recuperar este pergamino.-dijo la chica pasándole al viejo el pergamino rojo que había recuperado en el transcurso de la noche.

-Ah, claro… Recuerdo haberle asignado esta misión al equipo de tu padre. Pero esta misión era de rango B ¿qué hacías tú allí? –el viejo abrió el pergamino y comenzó a ojearlo para confirmar que fuera el pergamino faltante.

-Mi padre me llevó, aunque la verdad no tengo idea de por qué.-dijo la niña tristemente recordando la últimas palabras de su padre, _Lo siento mucho Hanako, no tenías por qué ver esto._

-Debió haber tenido una muy buena razón, y más vale que sea una válida. ¿Tienes el reporte?-la chica asintió pasándole al Hokage un pergamino negro. Al recibirlo, comenzó el mismo proceso que llevó con el pergamino anterior. El viejo se sorprendió al leerlo y al terminar miró a la chica que se encontraba frente a él. –Entonces fuiste la única que sobrevivió. ¿Cómo llegaste a la aldea si era la primera vez que salías de ella?

-Me aprendí el camino por donde veníamos.-mintió rápidamente. Había decidido que era mejor no decir nada acerca del enmascarado por su bien. –Después de eso fue muy sencillo identificar los árboles.

-Interesante…-dijo el anciano. –Sé que me estás mintiendo, pero no te haré más preguntas acerca de eso. –el Hokage siguió ojeando un poco más el reporte. –Aquí dice que el pueblo se incendió y de él sólo quedaron cenizas. ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?- la chica se mantuvo en silencio. -¿Fuiste tú? –en ese momento sintió que su estómago se encogió.

-Hice un jutsu de fuego sobre un gas inflamable y éste provocó un gran incendio. –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. –Estaba completamente rodeada por ninjas de Iwagakure y no había otra forma. –Hanako comenzó a llorar. –Sé que muchos murieron en el fuego por mi culpa y no fue mi intención. –Cayó de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. –En serio lo siento Hokage-sama. –el Hokage se puso de pie y se acercó a la chica. Le acarició los cabellos reconfortantemente diciéndole que se levantara.

-Lo más importante ahora es que estás a salvo en la aldea y que la misión fue cumplida con éxito, aunque no del modo que esperaba. Lastimosamente, al ser emboscados por ninjas de Iwa, el rango de la misión subió a nivel A. Que una Genin complete una misión de este rango es verdaderamente raro. –el Hokage la miró seriamente. –Debes tener unas habilidades interesantes, me gustaría ver hasta donde podrías llegar. Te estaré observando, Hanako. –el viejo fumó nuevamente de su pipa. -Ahora debes ir a darle la noticia a tu familia y al resto del clan.-dijo el Hokage tristemente.

-Sí…-la chica asintió levemente antes de acercarse lentamente a la puerta de la oficina del viejo.

-Hanako…-escuchó que la llamaban y lentamente se volteó. –Lo que acaba de suceder se mantendrá en secreto, sólo tú y yo sabemos de esto. Nos meteríamos en graves problemas si esta misión llega a oídos del exterior, por lo tanto, no le digas de esto a nadie. –su rostro serio hizo que la chica tragara en seco.

-Sí señor… -dijo ésta nerviosa.

-Puedes irte. –dicho esto Hanako salió de la oficina en dirección a su hogar.

Caminó hasta su casa recordando todos los momentos que tuvo con su padre, habían sido pocos y sinceramente hubiera deseado tener aunque sea unos pocos más. Al entrar, su madre la saludó abrazándola fuertemente al igual que su hermana que al parecer había estado igual de preocupada.

-Me alegra que estés bien.-le dijo Hikari con una sonrisa como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso del hombro.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?-preguntó Akira temiendo la respuesta.

-Papá…-comenzó a decir Hanako con lágrimas amenazando por salir.-Papá…él…murió. -logró decir finalmente. Akira quedó pasmada por un instante antes de caer de rodillas y comenzar a llorar desenfrenadamente. Hikari comenzó a consolar a su madre mientras que la menor solo se quedó allí parada observando. Luego de unos minutos ésta se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Adónde vas?-preguntó su hermana mayor.

-Tengo que darle la noticia a Fugaku-san. Él debe saberlo al ser el líder del clan.-dijo sin parar ni tan siquiera para volver a ver la pelinegra. Al llegar a su destino, tocó la puerta. Al abrirse esta, la chica se encontró con chico de pelo azabache no mucho mayor que ella.

-¿Qué buscas?-preguntó muy educadamente.

-Disculpe…-dijo algo tímida. – ¿Se encuentra el señor Fugaku?

-No. Papá trabaja en la Fuerza a esta hora quizás regrese más tarde. Si quieres le puedo dar el mensaje cuando llegue. –la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Prefiero dárselo yo misma, si no te molesta.

-No, en lo absoluto.-el chico sonrió. –Por cierto, me llamo Itachi ¿tú eres?

-Me llamo Hanako…-la chica le sonrió de vuelta.

-Nii-san, ¿podemos ir a entrenar de una vez? –dijo un pequeño apareciendo por detrás del muchacho.

-Él es mi hermano menor. –dijo Itachi riendo un poco. –Sasuke, saluda.

-Hola…-dijo tímido el niño que se escondía detrás de las piernas de su hermano.

-Hola Sasuke. –le saludó la chica que estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Estábamos a punto de ir a entrenar, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?-invitó el mayor de los hermanos.

-Nii-san, ¿ella tiene que venir con nosotros?-dijo el menor haciendo un puchero.

-Sasuke no seas maleducado.-su hermano le reprochó por su actitud. Hanako rió suavemente ante ese comentario.

-Está bien, y gracias por la invitación pero prefiero venir en otro momento.-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Segura?

-Sí… Gracias, ha sido un gusto conocerlos Itachi, Sasuke.-dijo la chica en señal de despedida mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Al llegar a casa, Hanako había decidido descansar por lo agotada que aún se encontraba después de la misión. Luego de unas horas de descanso, Hanako salió de su habitación y bajó a la sala sorprendiéndose de con quien se llegó a encontrar.

-Fugaku-san…-él aludido se volteó a verla.

-Itachi me dijo que habías ido a buscarme esta mañana.-dijo el hombre que se encontraba parado en medio de la sala. –Así que vine directo para acá, ¿sucedió algo malo?

-Hanako tiene algo muy importante que decirle. Es acerca de Yusuke. –dijo Akira poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija en señal de apoyo.

-¿Y bien, qué pasó con Yusuke?

-Mi padre…-comenzó la castaña –…murió en una misión que se llevó a cabo recientemente.-hizo un enorme esfuerzo para que no se le quebrara la voz. Las lágrimas no eran problema, ya había llorado lo suficiente al punto de que éstas se hubieran secado.

Por unos minutos el silencio reinó por la sala. Hasta que finalmente, el hombre decidió romperlo haciendo una declaración.

-Le daré la noticia a los demás miembros del clan. Gracias por hacérmelo saber. Haremos un funeral para él en un par de días.-dijo tristemente y se retiró.

Akira y Hanako lo vieron partir. Hikari escuchó todo desde la cocina y salió en cuanto ya no sintió más la presencia tan intensa del hombre. Seguidamente todas se fueron a dormir. Esa noche, por primera vez, durmieron las tres juntas.

* * *

El día del funeral, toda la familia se vistió de luto y fuimos hacia el Santuario Nakano, lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo el funeral. Luego de haber llegado al Santuario, me escabullí entre la multitud y logré salir de allí en busca de aire fresco para poder meditar.

Me recosté sobre el techo de una casa, relajándome mientras miraba las nubes pasar.

-No creo que deberías perderte el funeral teniendo en cuenta que es tu padre a quien conmemorarán.-dijo la voz de un muchacho a quien reconocí como Itachi cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-No necesito que me recuerden su muerte.-le dije fríamente.-Además tu también deberías de estar allí.

-No me gustan los funerales, siempre que tengo la oportunidad me voy sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

-Pensamos en lo mismo.-dije y él se quedó callado.

-Lamento lo que sucedió con tu padre.-dijo después de una larga pausa.

-No te preocupes… Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, aunque me hubiera gustado más que hubiese sido tarde.-dije mirando tristemente las nubes en su trayecto.

-Las pérdidas son parte de un shinobi, se viven a diario. Es por eso que debemos aprender de ellas, para poder proteger a nuestros seres queridos.

-Eso es lo que más quiero…-dije inconscientemente. –No quiero volver a pasar por esto jamás.

-Todos deseamos el poder proteger a los seres que amamos. Pero la diferencia está, en cuantos nos proponemos realmente a lograrlo.-dijo el Uchiha con palabras sabias.

Yo me mantuve en silencio sin saber qué decir. Itachi tenía razón, yo deseaba proteger a las personas importantes para mí pero ¿cuánto me propongo realmente a lograrlo?

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen ustedes aquí?-ambos nos volteamos encontrándonos con un pelinegro alto.

-Shisui-san-dijo Itachi.

-¿Shisui?-pregunté yo. El aludido se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Por qué no están en el funeral?

-No tenía ganas de ir y recordar que mi padre está muerto.-dije evadiendo su mirada.

Sentí una mano en mi cabeza y volví a ver de dónde provenía encontrándome con Shisui sonriéndome con lástima.

-Seguro que en este momento tu padre debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti. –yo lo miré y sentí como las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos. _No de nuevo… Creí que ya no podría llorar más. _–Él tuvo una muerte digna de un shinobi, y ahora está en un lugar mejor que este. No te preocupes. –sentí que una pequeña lágrima caía por mi mejilla y rápidamente la limpié para que no notaran que estaba llorando.

-Sí…gracias.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hanako…-yo le miré de reojo.

-¿Hanako? Espera… ¡Claro, tú eres la hermana menor de Hikari-san!-dijo alegremente. –Ya entiendo por qué es que te me hacías conocida de algún lado, te pareces mucho a ella.

-Sí…

-Hikari me ha hablado mucho de ti, es un placer conocer a una futura gran ninja. –lo que dijo me sorprendió.

-¿Hikari te ha hablado mucho…de mí?-le pregunté con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Sí, ¿por qué te sorprende?

-Bueno, Hikari siempre me ha tratado como si fuera una carga para ella. Siempre creí que ella quería tener que ver conmigo lo menos posible. –Shisui me puso su mano en mi cabeza nuevamente mientras reía.

-No sabes cuán equivocada estás. Ella está muy orgullosa de ti, incluso es feliz de que seas su hermana menor, tú lo eres todo para ella. Créeme, ella daría aun la vida por ti.

Luego de la conversación que habíamos tenido en el techo de esa casa. Los tres decidimos ir a caminar un poco ya que ninguno se encontraba con ánimos para asistir a un funeral. En lo que caminábamos, salimos de los confines del clan y en nuestro camino nos encontramos con un hombre mayor acompañado de dos ninjas con túnicas y máscara.

-Danzō-sama. –dijo Shisui al ver al hombre.

-Es a ustedes a quienes quería ver, me han ahorrado la tarea de ir a buscarlos.

-¿A nosotros?-dijo Itachi. –Hanako, vuelve a tu casa.-me murmuró suavemente. Yo comencé a caminar hacia atrás pero choqué con uno de los ninjas que se había puesto detrás de mí.

-Ella no se va a ninguna parte. Quiero hablar con los tres. Acompáñenme. –dijo el hombre comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta a nosotros. Nosotros le seguimos teniendo encima de nosotros los dos pares de ojos de los ninjas guardianes de Danzō.

Llegamos finalmente, luego de bajar una serie de escaleras, y nos detuvimos frente al hombre que iba frente a nosotros. Él se volteó quedando así frente a frente con nosotros tres. Los ANBU se posicionaron a cada lado del grupo, estando de frente hacia nosotros. Había cuatro puentes a nuestro alrededor, uno en cada punto cardinal, y nosotros estábamos parados justo en el punto en donde esos cuatro puentes se unían perpendicularmente. En cada puente había barandales de color rojo que se extendían a lo largo. Si miraba hacia arriba, podía ver que los pilares se extendían sosteniendo un techo subterráneo y hacia abajo era tal la oscuridad era difícil saber qué tan profundo se encontraba el subsuelo. El aroma del lugar era similar a aquél de tierra mojada y metal.

-Ustedes están aquí porque yo mismo pienso que ustedes serían unos grandes partidarios de mi organización. –comenzó a decir Danzō sacándome de mi trance.

-¿Organización?-pregunté sin entender, sin embargo era la única que no conocía acerca de aquella organización puesto que mis dos acompañantes sólo observaban serios al hombre que estaba en frente.

-Yo mismo dirijo a mi propio escuadrón de ANBU. Sin embargo, las misiones que se realizan son de beneficio a la aldea y se mantienen en secreto. –contestó secamente.

-¿Y en qué se diferencian de los ANBU dirigidos por el Hokage?-pregunté confusa.

-En que estos ninjas trabajan desde las sombras, carecen de emociones y están entrenados especialmente para cumplir cualquier tipo de misión que se les encargue. Estos ninjas, entrenados por mí, saben lo que es realmente ser un shinobi. –Yo me mantuve en silencio mientras el hombre, cubierto con una túnica blanca y un vendaje que tapaba su ojo derecho, se acercaba lentamente a mí. –Tú… Hanako Uchiha, después de la muerte de tu padre, ¿qué piensas hacer? –yo recordé entonces a mis amigos, Kazuki y Takeshi, al sensei, no podía dejarlos.

-No puedo, mis vínculos son muy fuertes. –dije sin más sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

-Aún así… Entrena de vez en cuando con alguno de mis subordinados. Quiero ver que tanto desarrollas tus capacidades. –dijo separándose de mí y caminando hacia Itachi. –Escuché que pronto realizarás los exámenes para volverte un Chūnin. Será entretenido mirarlos este año. –y finalmente se acerco a Shisui. –En cuanto a ti, -Danzō miraba demasiado sus ojos. –pueden irse y no digan nada de este lugar, de lo contrario asumirán las consecuencias. –dijo y comenzó a caminar por uno de los puentes. Los guardianes nos escoltaron hasta la salida y seguidamente desaparecieron. Yo observé a los dos chicos frente a mí esperando a que alguno de ellos me explicara lo que acababa de suceder.

-Ven, vamos un rato al lago. Allí te explicaré todo lo que quieras saber.-dijo el pelinegro mayor caminando lejos del edificio. Nosotros le seguimos. Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos finalmente al lago y yo me senté en el muelle de madera observando mi reflejo en el agua. Había otros dos reflejos junto a él. Uno era el de Itachi y el otro era de Shisui. Ambos me miraron y yo me giré para verlos de frente.

-Eres muy pequeña para entender lo que está sucediendo. –dijo Shisui con lástima.

-Jamás lo entenderé si no me lo explican. –me defendí. –Creí que Danzō estaba a punto de decir algo importante. ¿Que acaso nos llamó para entablar una pequeña conversación? Si ese era el caso entonces ¿por qué nos hizo bajar hasta allá abajo? –me quejaba yo mientras me ponía de pie para no sentirme tan baja al lado de ellos dos, aunque Itachi me llevara casi una cabeza y Shisui casi tres.

-Sólo una palabra. –Shisui suspiró. –Genjutsu. –yo abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¿Lo atrapaste en un Genjutsu? ¿Pero en qué momento?-dije pensando en todos los movimientos de Danzō, pero no había nada extraño en ellos, no había visto su chakra con el Sharingan pero Shisui tampoco lo tenía activado. Además no sentí fluctuaciones extrañas en el chakra de nadie.

-Esa es la habilidad de Shisui. –dijo Itachi tan calmo con siempre. –Él puede atrapar en un Genjutsu a cualquiera sin que éste se dé cuenta. Incluso puede controlarlo sin que la víctima sepa que se encuentra bajo un Genjutsu. –Increíble, esa fue la única palabra que se me venía a la cabeza en ese momento.

-Controlé a Danzō para que nos diera una charla irrelevante en vez de obligarnos a entrar en la Raíz. –dijo Shisui cerrando sus ojos. –Sin embargo, no podré utilizarlo de nuevo hasta dentro de un tiempo.

-¿Te deteriora mucho esa capacidad?-le pregunté.

-No tanto…-dijo abriendo sus ojos nuevamente, mirándome con sus orbes negros. –Sólo que no es una habilidad que pueda usar cada vez que quiera. –yo lo miré en silencio. –Pasará algún tiempo antes de que pueda usarlo otra vez. –todos nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato.

-Shisui-san…-dije.

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué edad tienes? –él sonrió.

-Dieciséis.

-¿Y cómo conoces a Danzō? –el frunció el ceño y su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente.

-No me gustaría decírtelo. –yo asentí apartando mi mirada hacia el agua.

-¿Y por qué piensas que Danzō quería que fuéramos parte de Raíz?-pregunté.

-¿No crees que haces demasiadas preguntas?-Shisui rió.

-Nadie te está obligando a responder, esto no es un interrogatorio. –espeté.

-Tan cría y tan respondona. Ya quiero verte cuando seas mayor, si es que tengo la oportunidad. –dijo esto último suspirando. –Si quieres saberlo te lo diré… Como ya escuchaste Danzō entrena a shinobi sin emociones para que cumplan misiones que otros ninjas no serían capaces de hacer. –yo asentí suavemente. –Pero son misiones muy duras. –su mirada me tensó. –Misiones en las que el riesgo es tan alto que debes incluso sacrificar a tus compañeros por el bien de la aldea, o incluso a ti mismo. Pero también, te obligan a matar a tus seres más queridos. –su mirada se suavizó con un deje de lástima creciendo en ella. –Los entrenan desde niños y jóvenes como equipo y luego los obligan a luchar hasta la muerte con los que fueron los más allegados a ellos. De esa forma logra suprimir los sentimientos en los ninjas. –noté que Shisui tenía la mirada perdida y chasqueé mis dedos para ganar su atención.

-Eso no suena nada agradable. –comentó Itachi. –Si no hubiese sido por ti, seguro que nos hubiera obligado a entrar en esa organización.

-Sí… Danzō es peligroso, tengan cuidado con él.

-Gracias, Shisui. –le agradecí.

-No deberías agradecerme. Ahora se molestará y buscará alguna forma de vengarse para obtener lo que quiere. –Shisui caminó hasta el filo del muelle. Estiró uno de sus pies y lo posó en el agua. Luego el otro, y seguidamente comenzó a caminar hasta el centro del lago. –Vengan, hay algo que quiero mostrarles.

Itachi saltó, cayendo a unos cuantos pasos de Shisui en el agua, y caminó hacia él. Yo me quedé allí parada viendo como ambos Uchihas me miraban expectantes.

-¿Por qué no vienes? –preguntó el mayor.

-A diferencia de ustedes, yo no soy tan buena y aún no sé cómo caminar sobre el agua. –dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Concentra el chakra sobre la planta de tus pies. –dijo Itachi. –Es sencillo. –yo hice lo que él dijo y posé los pies sobre el agua pudiendo mantenerme varios segundos sobre la superficie del lago. Sin embargo, cuando intenté caminar, me hundí nuevamente y antes de sentir que caería al agua unos brazos me sujetaron y me alzaron. Observé hacia arriba y noté que Shisui me miraba burlón. _Qué rápido…_

-Es normal que no lo logres en tu primer intento. –dijo levantándome y caminando conmigo en brazos hasta donde estaba Itachi, quien me miraba con una sonrisa. Yo me sonrojé un poco y aparté la mirada hacia el bosque que estaba detrás del lago. –Vamos, Itachi.

-Sí. –contestó este y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al bosque. Llegamos a un claro y por fin el pelinegro me puso en el suelo. Los árboles eran altos y algunas hojas comenzaban a caer.

-¿Qué les parece si jugamos a las escondidas?-dijo de pronto el mayor.

-¡Genial!-dije yo. Después de todo seguía siendo una niña. Itachi no dijo nada.

-Vamos Itachi, supongo que ya te toca jugar con tu hermanito pero jamás has jugado con nosotros. –Shisui se cruzó de brazos.

-Creí que juegos como estos que son para niños te aburrirían. –Itachi le miró indiferente.

-Sólo una partida. –Itachi suspiró.

-Está bien…-dijo finalmente a lo que Shisui sonrió.

-Hanako, tú cuentas. –dijo golpeándome el hombro y despareciendo en una nube de humo. -¿Qué? –dije buscando a mis alrededores pero al notar que no había nadie, accedí. –Qué me queda… -comencé a buscar ya que ya se habían escondido pero sentí un chakra detrás de mí. Cuando me volteé, era Shisui.

-No contaste. Así no vale. –me miró serio señalando un tronco. –Hasta 100. –dijo y yo caminé hasta el tronco y comencé a contar.

-1…2…3…4…5…6…-seguí contando hasta llegar al número 100. –Listos o no, ¡ahí voy! –escuché una rama crujir cerca de ahí y sonreí. Cerré mis ojos e intenté concentrarme en sus chakras. Para mi sorpresa había más de los dos chakras que estaba buscando. _¿Clones? _Comencé a caminar hasta uno de los chakras y encontré a Itachi.

-Te encontré. –le dije victoriosa.

-Quizás…o quizás no. –dijo el clon desapareciendo. _Entonces sí era un clon. _

* * *

Yo simplemente observaba desde la copa de los árboles. La chica había encontrado a uno de los clones de Itachi.

_-Itachi…-le llamé._

_-¿Quieres explicarme desde cuando te gusta jugar estos juegos?_

_-Hay algo que quiero comprobar. Pero necesito que me ayudes. –le dije mirándolo seriamente. Él alzó una ceja._

_-¿Ayudarte con qué? –me acerqué a él en precaución de que la castaña no nos oyera._

_-Quiero que hagas muchos clones y los escondas, bien escondidos, por esta zona. Haré que ella los busque, y la observaré mientras lo hace._

_-¿Por qué? Si se puede saber. –yo me alejé de él._

_-Ya lo verás._

Bien, hasta ahora todo va muy bien. Ella caminaba hacia otro de los clones que estaba muy bien escondido para que lo haya visto. Activé mi Sharingan para tener una mejor visión y percepción de lo que sucedía. La chica pasó recto del clon sin mostrar señales de haberlo notado.

-No lo vio…-dije para mí mismo con un tono de decepción. En ese momento ella se agachó para juntar una piedra y sin previo aviso la lanzó en dirección al clon haciéndolo desaparecer. Yo sonreí victorioso. –No… lo _sintió. _

Itachi había hecho en total unos 10 clones. De los cuales ya sólo restaban 8. Me di cuenta de que Hanako se había alejado mucho y me acerqué a una distancia prudente para que no me notara. Observé que había encontrado otro clon y lo hizo desaparecer.

-Me estoy hartando de estos clones tuyos. –dijo la chica activando su Sharingan. –Con esto podré saber fácilmente cuál es el verdadero. –dijo y rápidamente comenzó a saltar de rama en rama en busca de Itachi. _Esto se está poniendo interesante._

* * *

Sentí otro chakra justo detrás de mí pero decidí ignorarlo y continué en busca del Itachi verdadero. Lo encontré detrás del tronco de un árbol, pero para cerciorarme le pellizqué fuertemente el brazo y desapareció. Fruncí el ceño.

-Me estoy hartando de estos clones tuyos. –dije con enojo mientras activaba el Sharingan. –Con esto podré saber fácilmente cuál es el verdadero.

Comencé a saltar de rama en rama tratando de ver por donde había señales de Itachi, pero no logré ver nada. Me detuve en una rama y cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme. _Siete… Siento siete chakras a mi alrededor. Todos son leves flujos y similares. No…espera…Hay uno más, éste es diferente. Éste no es Itachi, ¿Shisui? _

Me volteé rápidamente pero para cuando alcancé a ver con mi Sharingan, su chakra había desaparecido.

* * *

Traté de seguirla lo más cerca posible sin que me notara. Se detuvo abruptamente y yo casi choco contra una rama en un intento de detenerme sin que me notara. Logré ocultarme detrás de un tronco en silencio y suspiré.

-Eso estuvo cerca. –me dije y miré hacia donde estaba la castaña. Al parecer estaba concentrada. Desde mi locación no lograba ver ninguno de los clones de Itachi, seguro los estaría buscando. _Tal vez realmente sí pueda ser…_

Me sentí interrumpido por una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo. _Así que ya me ha notado ¿eh? No puedo dejar que me encuentre. _Realicé un sello con mi mano y desaparecí sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

_No está nada mal, se ha deshecho ya de tres de mis clones_. Me encontraba quizás a unos 500 metros de donde ella estaba, y no la perdería de vista. _¿Qué es lo que quería comprobar Shisui? _Esa pregunta no dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza.

En este momento ella se encuentra quieta, sobre la rama de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados. Pareciera como si tratara de concentrarse en algo. Enseguida se dio vuelta, como si hubiera notado algo. Luego se concentró en los alrededores y pronto se enfocó en el punto en el que estaba yo. _No me puede haber visto, estoy muy lejos y bien escondido. _Intenté relajarme pero vi como con una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-¡Ahí estás!-gritó y corrió hacia mí en una velocidad increíble. Apenas reaccioné dándome vuelta y me encontré con que ella ya estaba detrás de mí quedando así frente a frente. Ella seguía con su sonrisa. –Te encontré. –me sacó la lengua infantilmente mientras desactivaba su Sharingan.

-No cantes victoria, aún falta Shisui. –le dije y ella suspiró.

-Sí…iré a buscarlo. –y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba fuera de mi campo visual.

* * *

Fui lo más rápido que pude para poder perderla. Finalmente, cuando estuve en un lugar seguro me relajé soltando un gran suspiro. _Realmente, era lo que esperaba… Ella es del tipo sensorial._ Luego de unos segundos escuché el grito de la niña.

-¡Ahí estás!

Reí. Seguidamente los clones de Itachi desaparecieron en nubes de humo revelando su locación. _Parece que ya han encontrado a Itachi, nada mal para ser una mocosa. Aunque seguro que bajó la guardia, Itachi siempre es muy precavido para estas cosas_. Sonreí. _Pero yo no dejaré que me encuentre tan fácilmente. _De repente vi que ella corría por entre los árboles. _Rayos. _Salté lejos del árbol en donde me encontraba buscando escabullirme para no ser encontrado. _Se está poniendo interesante, muy interesante…_

* * *

Corrí entre los árboles en busca del pelinegro. No lo veía por ninguna parte. Suspiré y me detuve. Miré hacia el cielo y cerré los ojos. De alguna forma tenía que hacer que bajara la guardia pero ¿cómo? Seguro que él también estaría utilizando el Sharingan y eso sólo complica más las cosas.

Abrí los ojos sin bajar mi cabeza. _¿Qué hago? _En ese momento una idea pasó como un rayo por mi cabeza.

_-Sólo una palabra. –Shisui suspiró. –Genjutsu._

Sonreí mientras rebuscaba por entre mis ropas algún kunai que siempre portaba por si había alguna emergencia. En cuanto lo encontré, cerré los ojos nuevamente tratando de concentrarme. Sentí un chakra conocido. _No, ése es Itachi. El de Shisui es diferente. _Seguí buscando y lo encontré a casi un kilómetro de distancia. Abrí los ojos con el Sharingan activado y comencé a correr en dirección a donde estaba el chakra. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, arrojé el kunai en su dirección.

* * *

La vi acercarse rápidamente con un kunai en su mano. De pronto lo arrojó hacia mí, pero se clavó en el tronco del árbol que estaba junto al mío. Yo observé el arma. ¿_Falló? Pero si estaba tan cerca. _Miré el reflejo producido en el kunai. Eran los ojos de Hanako que pronto se desvanecieron. _¿Genjutsu? _Cómo no lo noté.

-¡Liberar!

-Te encontré, Shisui-san. –me sobresalté por la voz a mi espalda y rápidamente me giré. Allí estaba ella, sonriéndome feliz como la niña que había ganado el juego, y el kunai en su mano.

* * *

**Bueno, este fue el capítulo de la semana, el próximo lo pondré el:**

_**¡20 de enero del 2014!**_

**Adieu!**


	4. Habilidades Especiales

**Bueno, aquí estoy nuevamente con otro capítulo de este fanfic. Poco a poco las cosas se irán poniendo cada vez más interesantes, aunque apenas es el comiezo eh. **

**Bueno sin más que decir (hoy ando de pocas palabras)**

_**CUARTO CAPÍTULO EN 3...2...**_

* * *

**_Habilidades Especiales_**

Estábamos los tres, Hanako, Itachi y yo, parados en medio del claro del bosque en donde habíamos comenzado a jugar. Yo miraba a la niña sin todavía poder creerme que me había engañado con un Genjutsu tan básico como ese.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –le pedí una explicación. Ella me miró y sonrió.

-Te atrapé al momento en que me viste corriendo hacia ti. Recordé lo que Itachi había dicho acerca de que tú lograbas atrapar a las personas en un Genjutsu sin que éstas se dieran cuenta, así que pensé que para eso debería de ser una ilusión muy cercana a la realidad, como si fuera una alternativa.

-Pero yo tenía el Sharingan, ¿cómo…? –seguí preguntándole. Me sentía tonto pidiéndole explicaciones a una niña de 7 años, pero realmente me sorprendió.

-Puedo ver tus niveles de chakra, e incluso el uso continuo del Sharingan consume poco a poco el chakra. Después de que dijiste de que el jutsu que utilizas no te deteriora tanto, me di cuenta de que tu nivel de chakra estaba más bajo de lo normal. Entre más bajo está tu nivel de chakra, más lentas son las percepciones de tus ojos, y por ende más lentas las reacciones de tu cuerpo. ¿No es así? –me dejó sin habla. Es muy inteligente y analítica. –El Genjutsu fue más rápido que tú, lo suficiente como para distraerte por lo menos por un par de segundos. Mi objetivo era atraparte, no dejarte atrapado en él.

-¿Y el kunai?-ella rió suavemente.

-¿Quién es el que hace demasiadas preguntas ahora? –me dijo aún con su sonrisa. Aunque esta vez era dulce, como de chica buena. –El kunai era un distracción parte del Genjutsu. En realidad, nunca lo lancé. A eso me refiero con lo de las alternativas. No todo lo que pasa en el Genjutsu necesariamente pasa de igual forma en la realidad.

-Shisui… -dijo Itachi suavemente. –Nos ha ganado, el juego acabó. –dijo finalmente. –Ahora, ¿me dirás que es lo que querías comprobar? –preguntó de una forma insistente. Yo sonreí.

-Creí que a este punto te habrías dado cuenta Itachi. –le miré. Él se encontraba indiferente, pero yo sabía que él aún no había captado lo que le quería decir. Miré esta vez a la castaña. –La forma en que buscabas a Itachi, a sus clones o inclusive a mí, no es una forma muy común entre jóvenes como tú a menos que posean habilidades especiales. –ella me miró con duda. –Dime Hanako, ¿cómo lo hacías? –Ella se quedó pensativa por un instante hasta que por fin habló.

-Sintiendo el chakra. –dijo finalmente. –Si no podía verlos, ni siquiera con el Sharingan, entonces los encontraría sintiendo su chakra. Pero jamás creí que fuera una habilidad especial… -en ese momento vi que Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par y sonreí.

-Eres del tipo sensorial…-dijo el pelinegro suavemente. –Es la primera vez que veo uno en el Clan Uchiha.

-Es muy raro, pero no creo que sea la única. –dije yo. –De alguien tuvo que haberlo heredado ya que un gen como este no se crea así sin más.

-¿Quién más en el clan puede ser sensor sin que nosotros lo sepamos? –inquirió Itachi.

-No lo sé. –dije. –Tendremos que preguntarle a tu padre. Fugaku-san tiene la información básica de todos los miembros del clan. Si hay alguien sensor además de Hanako, él debería saberlo.

-Seguro que el funeral ya habrá terminado. –escuché que Hanako había hablado y tanto Itachi como yo la volvimos a ver. -¿Podemos regresar?

-Sí. Vamos. –dije comenzando a caminar hacia el barrio. Los dos chicos detrás de mí.

* * *

Íbamos por el camino cuando escuché pequeños pasos que se acercaban a mí por detrás a paso rápido, como si estuvieran corriendo. Me volteé rápidamente y sentí que caía al piso con dos personas sobre mí.

-¡Hanako!-gritaron dos voces al unísono. Fue entonces que los reconocí.

-¡Kazuki! ¡Takeshi! –ellos se levantaron y me abrazaron sacándome el aire.

-¡Qué bueno que estás bien! No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos. –Takeshi era quien me estaba sofocando, Kazuki ya me había soltado. -¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habías vuelto? Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste…

-Takeshi…-intenté decir.

-Íbamos a decirle al Hokage que enviara a alguien a buscarte…

-¡Takeshi! –terminé por gritar. Él se quedo en silencio. –Estoy bien. –le sonreí mientras lo apartaba suavemente. Tenía sus ojos cristalizados y sentí tristeza por verlo así.

-Hanako…-escuché mi nombre nuevamente y me giré. Vi que Shisui e Itachi seguían allí, había olvidado por completo que venía con ellos. Kazuki y Takeshi los miraban con desconfianza. –Si quieres te puedes quedar con ellos, nosotros le avisaremos a tu madre. –Shisui fue quien había hablado. Yo asentí suavemente y ellos continuaron con su camino.

-Oye, ¿quiénes son esos? –me susurró Kazuki.

-Son Itachi-san y Shisui-san. –le dije de igual forma. –Unos amigos del clan. –dije esta vez normal.

-¿Y desde cuando los conoces? –preguntó esta vez Takeshi.

-A Itachi-san lo conozco desde hace un par de días, cuando regresé. Y a Shisui-san lo conocí esta mañana. –dije recordando como conocí a cada pelinegro. Ellos seguían desconfiando.

-¿Y son buenas personas? –preguntó Kazuki.

-Sí, lo son. –le sonreí.

-No te gustará ninguno de ellos, ¿verdad? –pregunto el castaño. Yo me sonrojé.

-¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Por qué preguntas eso Takeshi? –le indagué. Kazuki lo miró con una mirada divertida que no pasó desapercibida por mí.

-Em… Por nada, curiosidad. –dijo el otro con un movimiento de hombros. Yo seguía mirándolos esperando una respuesta diferente.

* * *

Caminábamos hacia el departamento de la Policía Militar, en donde sabíamos que podría estar mi padre. Al entrar, nos encontramos con varios de los miembros.

-¡Oh vaya pero miren quienes llegaron! –nos saludó Tekka, uno de ellos.

-Tekka-san –le saludó mi compañero respetuosamente con la cabeza. Yo le imité.

-Shisui -Tekka le golpeó amistosamente el hombro. -¿Cuándo te unirás a nosotros amigo? –Shisui rió.

-Pronto…

-¿Y tú Itachi? –Tekka se dirigió a mí.

-¿Está papá? –le pregunté cambiando completamente el tema.

-Em… -cambió su expresión. –Sí, claro. Está en su oficina, como siempre. Tú sabes dónde es.

-Sí. Gracias. –le dije comenzando a caminar en dirección al dicho lugar.

-Gracias, Tekka-san. –escuché decir a Shisui mientras me seguía. Nos topamos con la puerta de la oficina, y la golpeé suavemente.

-Adelante. –escuché decir y Shisui y yo entramos. –Itachi, Shisui ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Y por qué no fueron al funeral? –dijo esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

-Em… -Shisui comenzó rascándose la nuca. A veces la mirada de mi padre era escalofriante pero aún así en mi surtía tanto efecto como en otros.

-Cosas… además no fuimos los únicos que se escaparon. –le dije con tranquilidad.

-¡¿Estuvieron con ella?! –sus ojos se veían mucho más espeluznantes con el Sharingan.

-¿Y qué si estábamos? –contestó Shisui. –El punto es que necesitamos tu cooperación con algo de gran interés para el clan.

-¿De gran interés? –Fugaku enarcó una ceja.

-Dime… ¿sabes algo sobre el chakra de esa mocosa? –preguntó nuevamente mi amigo.

-Quizás… -decía pensativo mi padre. -¿Por qué quieren saberlo?

-Tiene 7 años y puede manejar perfectamente el Sharingan, pudo engañarme con un genjutsu sorprendentemente básico. Y ¿sabes algo? Es de tipo sensorial –Shisui puso ambos brazos sobre el escritorio de mi padre. –Eso no es normal para alguien tan joven. –Él me miró buscando sinceridad, yo sólo asentí.

-Es verdad padre. –le contesté, él miró nuevamente a Shisui.

-¿Tienes lo que pedimos? –Shisui continuó con la charla.

-¿No estarás controlándome con esos ojos? –contestó mi padre con un deje de desconfianza.

-¡Qué gracioso eres, Fugaku-san! –rió un poco. -¿Lo tienes sí o no? –dijo serio y con una mirada amenazante. Mi padre sonrió de lado.

-Sí, sí lo tengo. –se puso de pie y se dirigió a los registros de los miembros del clan guardados en una archivadora. Abrió una gaveta y sacó un documento. -Lo tengo… -dijo mientras lo ojeaba. –Hanako Uchiha. Un parte de esta información me la reveló su padre poco antes de su nacimiento. Todo lo que aprendan aquí, se queda aquí. ¿Entendido?

-Sí. -contestamos los dos al unísono.

-Bien… -dijo pasándonos el documento. Shisui lo miró y lo leyó varias veces.

-Hija de Yusuke y Akira Uchiha. Nieta de Kaoru Uchiha. Bisnieta de Nanami Uchiha y Rento ¿Senju? –hizo una expresión extraña ante esto. -Y tataranieta de… -Shisui se quedó atónito y miró a Fugaku. –Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿Madara Uchiha?

-¿Quién es Madara? –pregunté.

-Fue uno de los fundadores de la aldea, exlíder del clan y debido a que el clan lo abandonó, dejó la aldea en busca de venganza. Si quieres la historia completa busca en la biblioteca, hay mucha información. –dijo mi padre devolviéndose a su escritorio. –Los Uchiha en un inicio eran enemigos y rivales con los Senju. Eran tiempos de guerra y luchaban constantemente, si un país contrataba a los Uchiha, el otro contrataba a los Senju, y así era siempre. –Mi padre suspiró. –Un día, los líderes de ambos clanes, que en ese momento eran Hashirama y Madara, hicieron un pacto de paz. Fundaron la aldea y después llegó la hora de elegir un líder. El primer Hokage. Madara se enfadó por el hecho de que eligieran a Hashirama sobre él y dejó la aldea. –Mi padre observó un punto fijo durante un rato. –Lo que estoy a punto de contarles, me lo dijo Yusuke hace siete años. –Mi padre nos miró muy serio. –Madara tuvo una hija, Nanami Uchiha. Y Hashirama tuvo un hijo, Rento Senju. Ellos dos se casaron, y he ahí el árbol genealógico de la familia. El punto es, que las habilidades se pasan a un hijo cada dos generaciones. Las habilidades de Madara fueron heredadas por Kaoru Uchiha y ahora esas habilidades se pasan a la siguiente generación. Las habilidades y el poder podrían estar en Hikari o en Hanako o incluso en ambas.

-¿En ambas? –contestó Shisui. –Hikari no es de tipo sensorial.

-Déjame recordarte algo, Shisui. Ambas son familia tanto de Madara como de Hashirama. Es probable que Hikari sea una Uchiha pura y que Hanako no lo sea.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunté.

-Me refiero a su ADN. Es probable que ella haya heredado algo de los Senju.

-Eso explica su chakra. El de ella es diferente.-dijo mi compañero.

-El tuyo también lo es Shisui. No creas que los miembros del clan Hyuga no han comentado nada acerca del extraño color de tu chakra. –yo simplemente observaba atentamente.

-No es de mí de quien hablamos. -mi padre sonrió.

-Que te quede de tarea. Investiga lo que quieras, es más, me gustaría que siguieras al tanto de sus habilidades. –el aludido ojeó los documentos nuevamente.

-¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber? –Shisui suspiró por los giros que daba la conversación.

-En realidad sí. –Mi padre golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos. –En cualquier momento Hanako despertará curiosidad de saber hasta dónde es capaz de llegar. Su padre nunca quiso que ella diera al máximo su potencial por el miedo de que fuera consumida por él, o que la codicia de otros ninjas la convirtieran en una víctima. –Shisui dirigió su mirada al líder.

-Hanako no puede ser privada de sus poderes, simplemente debe aprender a controlarlo. –Shisui puso el documento sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué propones? –Mi padre seguía cada movimiento de mi compañero.

-Déjamelo a mí. –Shisui sonrió. –Déjame entrenarla. –en los ojos de Shisui se reflejó un brillo que supe reconocer como el brillo que tenía en sus ojos cada vez que planeaba algo.

-¿Entrenarla? ¿Con qué propósito? –Fugaku frunció el ceño.

-Ya no tiene a su padre para que le enseñe jutsus del clan. Déjame tomar su lugar. –pude notar un deje de determinación en su voz.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Shisui? –él solamente asintió. –Bien…Enséñale todo lo que quiera saber. –mi padre suspiró recostándose en el respaldar de la silla.

-Gracias, Fugaku-san. –Shisui sonrió.

-Itachi, pronto serán los exámenes Chūnin. –dijo esta vez mi padre dirigiéndose a mí.

-Lo sé, papá. –le contesté.

-¿Has estado entrenando, verdad?

- Por supuesto.

-¿Los exámenes Chūnin? –preguntó Shisui interesado. -¡Es una gran oportunidad!

-¿Para qué? –pregunté.

-Hanako, también los hará. –dijo emocionado.

-Shisui, tiene 7 años, es mucho para ella. –contestó mi padre.

-Estará bien. –dijo esta vez autoritariamente. –Yo la entrenaré para esto. Verás la diferencia.

-Claro… Si tú lo dices. –Papá suspiró resignado. Shisui tenía una gran habilidad persuasiva, o estaba utilizando sus poderes, no sé muy bien.

-Vamos Itachi. –yo le miré. –Tenemos que entrenar. –me guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta decidido.

* * *

Caminaba un poco mientras pensaba en los exámenes que se acercaban actualmente. El Hokage nos había pedido que pensáramos sabiamente si meter a nuestros alumnos Genin en las pruebas, pero mis alumnos además de ser novatos, eran unos simples niños de 7 años. No podría meterlos, si es tan peligroso para ellos. Entré a una tienda de dangos y logré divisar en una de las mesas a Anko Mitarashi, comiéndose un buen combo de dangos. Yo sonreí internamente pensando en su adicción por ellos y me acerqué a ella.

-¿Disfrutas de los dangos, Anko? –le pregunté sentándome en una silla vacía quedando frente a ella.

-Son mis favoritos. –dijo ella cogiendo el último de su palillo. -¿Vas a pedirte unos? –pude jurar que vi estrellitas en sus pupilas.

-No… quizás otro día. –le dije frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Dime, Kaito… ¿Anotarás a tus pequeños gusanos en los exámenes?

-Tan amigable como siempre Anko… -le dije sarcásticamente. –Y la verdad es que no lo he pensado, creo que aún están muy jóvenes para correr el riesgo. –En ese momento me percaté de que dos jóvenes Uchiha habían entrado en la tienda.

-¿Quién son tus estudiantes? –La Jōnin pidió otro plato de dangos.

-Kazuki Mitokado, Takeshi Komatsu y Hanako Uchiha. –Anko pareció atragantarse con el último nombre antes de mirarme sorprendida.

-Así que tú eres el encargado de esa mocosa. –dijo.

-¿Sucedió algo de lo que no me entere? –le pregunté dudoso.

-¿El Hokage no te comentó acerca de la misión? –alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Qué misión? –me tensé. Anko revisó los alrededores, mirando fijamente a los Uchiha que estaban posicionados en la mesa de al lado. Luego se acercó a mí y me murmuró al oído.

-El Hokage me mostró el reporte de la misión, sin embargo es información confidencial que no debe salir de la aldea por nada en el mundo. –ella pausó por un instante antes de comenzar a relatar. –Tú pequeña estudiante Uchiha se escapó en una misión con su padre y otro par de Jōnin. Era una misión de rango B, pero ellos fueron emboscados durante la misión por un centenar de shinobi de Iwagakure. La misión fue pasada a rango A. Lastimosamente los Jōnin, incluido su padre murieron en la misión. Pero la niña vivió, completó la misión y además de eso, redujo todo un pueblo a cenizas matando a todos los shinobi y los pobres aldeanos. –Yo abrí los ojos de par en par.

-Ella no pudo haber hecho eso… -me dije a mí mismo.

-Lo hizo. –Anko me miró divertida. –Lleva el Uchiha en la sangre, se volverá una gran ninja de élite. –dijo acabándose su dango. –Nos vemos. –Seguidamente se puso de pie y dejó la tienda. Yo hice lo mismo después de unos segundos.

* * *

Un par de azabaches caminaban por las calles de Konoha luego de abandonar el edificio de la Policía Militar de la aldea.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Shisui? –comentó uno de ellos cansinamente.

-Debemos convencer al sensei de Hanako para que acepte inscribir a su equipo en los exámenes. –Suspiró. –Sin embargo, ayudaría mucho primero saber quién es el afortunado maestro de la chica. –Shisui miraba a los alrededores hasta que logró divisar una tienda de dangos. -¡Oh mira Itachi! –el otro pelinegro siguió la mirada de Shisui hasta que vio la tienda.

-¿Quieres dangos? –éste alzó una ceja.

-Ambos sabemos cuánto te encantan. ¿Por qué no vamos por un poco mientras localizamos al sensei? Quizás después podamos ir a ver al Hokage para saber de quién se trata. –Itachi suspiró.

-¿Por qué no vamos ahora a ver al viejo para salir de esto? La verdad es que ahora no se me antoja comer nada.

-Vamos, Itachi, no seas amargado. –Shisui arrastró a Itachi hacia la tienda de dangos. Al entrar escucharon a dos Jōnin entablando una conversación.

-¿Quiénes son tus estudiantes? –Habló una mujer de cabello morado.

-Kazuki Mitokado, Takeshi Komatsu y Hanako Uchiha. –Ambos pelinegros se sobresaltaron con el nombre y decidieron sentarse cerca de ambos shinobi para poder escuchar mejor la conversación.

-Así que tú eres el encargado de esa mocosa. –dijo la mujer luego de haberse atragantado con uno de sus dangos.

-¿Sucedió algo de lo que no me entere?

-¿El Hokage no te comentó acerca de la misión?

-¿Qué misión? –los azabaches fingieron desinterés ante la mirada penetrante de Anko Mitarashi. Seguidamente escucharon unos murmullos y dejaron de prestar atención por un instante.

-¿Entonces es él? –Itachi le susurró a Shisui.

-Sí… No lo pierdas de vista. –el otro asintió y nuevamente escucharon atentamente a los Jōnin.

-Lo hizo. –escucharon decir a la Jōnin. –Lleva el Uchiha en la sangre, se volverá una gran ninja de élite. Nos vemos. –Anko se puso de pie y salió de la tienda bajo la atenta mirada de los Uchiha. Posteriormente el hombre también se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la salida. Una vez que estuvo fuera, ambos pelinegros rápidamente salieron detrás de él. Lo vieron caminar por las calles y decidieron seguirlo de incógnito.

-Yo conozco a este tipo. –comentó Shisui oculto en uno de los árboles.

-¿Ah sí?

-Es Kaito Hayata. Un Jōnin que también fue recomendado para ANBU. –los azabaches miraban al Jōnin caminar por la calle hasta que se detuvo en seco.

-Sé que llevan espiándome un buen rato, chicos. –dijo de pronto. –Salgan ya. –se dio vuelta hacia donde estaban.

-Es bueno. –comentó Itachi saliendo de su escondite junto con Shisui. Kaito enarcó una ceja al verlos.

-Dos mocosos Uchiha ¿eh? –los miró fijamente. -¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Queríamos hacerle una propuesta. –habló Shisui acercándose.

-¿Una propuesta? –Kaito lo miró con desconfianza.

-Sí… No pudimos evitar escuchar la conversación que tuvo con Anko-san. Y quería preguntarle si usted está seguro de inscribir a sus alumnos a los exámenes Chūnin.

-Ellos están muy jóvenes aún. –dijo éste. –Quizás en un par de años.

-Pero… -Shisui habló. -¿No cree que con el entrenamiento apropiado podrían participar?

-Adónde quieres llegar con esto, Shisui. –habló demandante.

-Así que me conoce, ¿eh? –Shisui parecía orgulloso.

-Por supuesto que te conozco. Eres Shisui del Cuerpo Parpadeante. –Kaito entrecerró los ojos. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Deja que el equipo de Hanako participe en los exámenes. –habló esta vez serio el pelinegro.

-No tengo tiempo de entrenar a los tres, será la próxima. –dijo comenzando a girarse.

-Por favor. –le suplicó Shisui. –Yo me haré cargo de Uchiha. Tú hazte cargo de tus otros dos estudiantes. –el castaño lo miró.

-¿Entrenarás a Hanako? –preguntó interesado.

-Sí. Será más fuerte para los exámenes, por lo menos para la segunda prueba y para los finales. –Shisui estaba decidido. –Yo mismo me encargaré de ella

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Tú no sabes el potencial que tiene. –dijo Shisui. –Debe entrenar con alguien de su mismo clan, así aprenderá a usar bien sus ojos y las técnicas de fuego. –Shisui lo miró expectante. Kaito se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Está bien, los inscribiré en los exámenes. –suspiró resignado. –Pero si algo les llega a ocurrir. –dijo amenazante. –Te arrepentirás. –Shisui sonrió de lado.

-Te preocupas demasiado. –dijo este tranquilamente.

-Habrá una reunión de Jōnin y Chūnin esta tarde. Allí nominarán a los Genin y elegirán a los examinadores por si no lo sabías. –agregó el castaño.

-Sí… Eso no me lo perdería por nada.

-En ese caso, nos vemos. –Kaito siguió con su camino.

-Sí… -Shisui observó a su compañero quien le devolvió la mirada confuso. –Debemos comenzar ya con el entrenamiento. El examen comienza en una semana. –Itachi asintió y ambos se dirigieron en busca de la castaña y su equipo.

* * *

-¡Aw! –exclamó Kazuki. -¡Takeshi está celoso! –dijo esto codeando a su compañero.

-¿Celoso? –cuestionó Hanako.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso! –se defendió el castaño sonrojándose de sobremanera.

-¿Ah no? –Kazuki enarcó una ceja sonriendo divertido. –Entonces no te importaría que Hanako tuviera novio, ¿cierto? –la aludida alzó una ceja.

-No claro que no… -Takeshi miró al suelo.

-¡Qué mentiroso eres! –le señaló Kazuki.

-Ya, déjenlo… -suspiró Hanako. –No pierdan el tiempo en discusiones tontas. –la Uchiha cerró los ojos cansada.

-¿Hm? –Kazuki la miró. -¿Y qué prefieres hacer, Uchiha? –entrecerró los ojos.

-Entrenar. –dijo comenzando a alejarse hacia los campos de entrenamiento. –Es más productivo que ver sus discusiones.

-¿Algún problema? –Hanako se detuvo en seco.

-Sí. Si tienen tanto tiempo para pelear de esa forma, podrían usarlo sabiamente y volverse más fuertes.

-¡¿Insinúas que somos débiles?! –Kazuki le indagó.

-No estoy diciendo eso… -la chica murmuró. –Pero tampoco tienen una fuerza admirable.

-¿Acaso quieres pelear? –Kazuki ya se estaba realmente enfadando.

-¿Tú contra mí? –preguntó como si se tratara de una broma. –Te patearía el trasero. –Hanako se giró para mirarlo.

-No te creas la gran cosa. –Le indagó Kazuki aparentemente molesto por la actitud de la chica. –Puede que los Uchihas sean ninjas de élite, pero eso no te da el derecho a creerte mejor que nosotros. –Se podía notar la ira en los ojos del azabache.

-Sí me da el derecho. –dijo ésta tranquilamente. –Soy mejor que ustedes. –esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de paciencia de Kazuki.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Kazuki gritó.

-Que soy mejor que ustedes. ¿Acaso estás sordo? –la chica frunció el ceño. Kazuki trató de abalanzarse sobre la chica pero Takeshi lo detuvo.

-¡Kazuki contrólate! –Takeshi lo tenía agarrado con ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Quiero pelear contigo. –Hanako alzó una ceja nuevamente. –Te demostraré que no soy débil. Te demostraré que no soy inferior a ti. –se zafó del agarre que tenía el castaño sobre él sin retirar la mirada de Hanako. – ¡Y quiero que uses eso ojos! ¡Muéstrame de qué son capaces los Uchiha! –la castaña sonrió de lado.

-Eso no será necesario. –sorprendió a los otros dos chicos. –Puedo vencerte sin necesidad de utilizarlo. –dijo la chica continuando con su camino hasta que un brazo la jaló fuertemente tirándola al suelo. Kazuki la tomó del cuello de su blusa con el símbolo de su clan y la miró con rabia mientras la levantaba.

-Deja de subestimarnos. –dijo. -¿O es que tienes miedo? –dijo burlonamente. La chica entrecerró los ojos y pateó a su compañero en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle el aire causando que éste la soltara.

-¿Quieres pelear? –dijo esta contagiándose de su enojo. –Bien. Pelearé contigo pero no aquí. –dijo comenzando a caminar hacia los campos nuevamente. –Sígueme. –Ambos chicos la siguieron, Kazuki para tener su lucha aunque aún tenía dolor en su abdomen y Takeshi por curiosidad de ver la batalla e interferir si era necesario, y si era posible.

Al llegar, Takeshi se sentó debajo de un árbol. Kazuki y Hanako se pusieron de frente y realizaron el sello de combate que les habían enseñado en la academia. Seguidamente Kazuki sacó un kunai de su portaherramientas y lo lanzó hacia la castaña mientras saltaba hacia atrás alejándose. Hanako fue lo suficientemente rápida como para detenerlo con otro kunai y agarrar el kunai de Kazuki en el aire, teniendo ambas armas en sus manos. Kazuki se ocultó entre los árboles mientras trataba de idear una estrategia. Hanako sonrió habiendo notado las intenciones de su compañero, lástima que él no supiera acerca de las habilidades de la chica. Ella realizó los sellos de un jutsu de fuego, y una ráfaga de fuego salió de su boca en dirección al árbol en donde se encontraba el azabache. Éste se sorprendió por el jutsu e intentó evadirlo a toda costa saltando lejos y cada vez más lejos, pero el fuego fue más rápido y lo alcanzó. La chica sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente al notar algo extraño. El chico que estaba derribado en el suelo desapareció en una nube de humo dejando en su lugar un tronco quemado.

-¡Tsk! Nada mal…-la chica se concentró en los alrededores, pero unos shuriken que se dirigían a ella la impidieron concentrarse. Saltó hacia una rama alta buscando al pelinegro entre los árboles. –Sé que estás por aquí. –dijo en voz alta. -¿Por qué no sales Kazuki? ¿Tienes miedo? –rió suavemente hasta que vio a un pelinegro saltando y cayendo justo en el río, logrando mantenerse a flote. _¡¿Él puede caminar sobre el agua?! _La castaña se sorprendió hasta que se percató de que el azabache estaba realizando algunos sellos.

-_Suiton: Mizurappa_ –dijo y un gran chorro de agua salió de su boca con gran fuerza en dirección a Hanako. _¡¿Qué, elemento agua?! No puedo contrarrestar eso con fuego… _Cruzó sus brazos en defensa mientras recibía el impacto del jutsu de agua. Fue arrastrada hasta el suelo por el agua hasta unos metros más atrás. Tosió un poco mientras se levantaba, aún empapada por el agua. Al mirar hacia el frente, se encontró con la mirada divertida de Kazuki.

-Tu debilidad es el agua, ¿eh? –Hanako frunció el ceño. –Se acabó, mi agua apagará tu fuego Uchiha.

-No. –ésta sonrió retadoramente. –No si mi fuego evapora tu agua primero Kazuki. Esto aún no ha acabado. –le amenazó ésta. Ella no tenía previsto que el azabache fuera capaz de usar el Suiton, pero ahora que lo sabía, no bajaría la guardia.

-¿Por qué no usas tu Sharingan? –cuestionó el de ojos azules. – ¿Tanto orgullo tienes como para mostrarlo?

-No. Si tanto quieres que lo use, está bien. Tú lo pediste. –Los ojos de la chica se volvieron instantáneamente tan rojos como la sangre y tres aspas negras rodeaban su pupila. Era probable que Kazuki fuera mejor que ella en Ninjutsu y en Taijutsu. Pero su especialidad era el Genjutsu, un segundo en el que Kazuki viera sus ojos, es lo que basta para ejecutar uno sobre su compañero. La chica sonrió con malicia. Kazuki vio con asombro los ojos de la chica, sus aspas comenzaron a girar lentamente, poco a poco aumentando su velocidad.

Kazuki se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el crujir de una rama detrás de él. Se giró, sin embargo no había nada. Cuando regresó su vista a la chica, ésta ya no estaba.

-¿Hanako? –preguntó él al aire. -¿Estás ahí?

-¿Qué sucede Kazuki? –se escuchó su voz como un eco. - ¿Qué no ves que estoy justo aquí? –escuchó el pelinegro que susurraron en su oreja. Cuando se giró, la chica lo miraba nuevamente, sus ojos estaban negros.

-Desactivaste el Sharingan. –Kazuki sacó un kunai y se puso en guardia. Hanako rió.

-Quizás… -su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse. –O quizás no… -su voz volvió a escucharse como un eco.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –Kazuki comenzó a buscar espantado a la chica.

-Cuida tu espalda. –Hanako le advirtió desde las sombras. Varios kunais atacaron a Kazuki por la espalda. Él logró evadir los suficientes, pero uno logró alcanzarlo incrustándosele en la pierna. Kazuki cayó de rodillas adolorido.

-¡Ah! –se sacó el kunai de su pierna, chorreando un poco de sangre.

-Cuidado, Kazuki. –la voz calma de Hanako se escuchó nuevamente. El cielo comenzó a tronar.

-¿Una tormenta? –Kazuki miró al cielo. Cerca de él comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia que se quedaban clavadas en la tierra. _Eso no es agua. _Pensó el pelinegro con temor. _¡¿Agujas?! _

Del cielo comenzaron a caer cientos y cientos de agujas finas y plateadas que caían con la misma fuerza que como si fueran gotas de agua. Kazuki se cubrió tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su mente estaba centrada en las agujas que se acercaban ferozmente. Un segundo después, sólo se podía escuchar los estruendosos gritos de sufrimiento del azabache ante el dolor punzante que se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

-Kazuki. –habló Hanako demandante. –Despierta. –Kazuki abrió los ojos encontrándose con los negros orbes de Hanako. Él estaba en el suelo en posición fetal y Hanako estaba hincada a su lado. Takeshi estaba de pie al lado de la castaña y lo miraba con preocupación.

-¡Tus gritos me asustaron amigo! –suspiró relajándose el castaño. –Creí que en serio te había sucedido algo.

-¿Qué? –el azabache se miró a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni un solo rasguño, estaba completamente bien. -¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó confundido.

-Te atrapé en un genjutsu. –la castaña lo miró con arrepentimiento. –Lo siento creo que me excedí un poco. –dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Cuándo…? –comenzó a decir.

-Desde que viste mi Sharingan, ya estabas adentro. –le contestó poniéndose de pie y ayudándolo a levantarse. Él la miró sorprendido.

-No sabía que pudieras ejecutar un Genjutsu tan bueno como ese. Aunque la lluvia de agujas fue cruel. –se quejó el pelinegro haciendo reír a la castaña.

-Yo no sabía que pudieras caminar sobre el agua… -le contestó ésta.

-¿Qué acaso tú no puedes? –preguntó incrédulo. La chica infló los cachetes.

-No… -eso sacó una sonrisa de lado al azabache.

-Te ensañaré… Si me enseñas a hacer un genjutsu tan bueno como ese. –la castaña sonrió.

-Hecho. –Takeshi simplemente los miraba a ambos impresionado.

-Oigan esto no me parece justo. –dijo de pronto cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué? –contestaron sus dos compañeros al unísono posando sus miradas en él.

-Ustedes pueden hacer ninjutsu de algún elemento. –hizo un gesto con las manos. –Tú puedes caminar sobre el agua. –señaló a Kazuki. –Tú puedes usar genjutsu. –señaló a Hanako. – ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada de eso! –sus compañeros rieron.

-Es por eso que te digo que deberías entrenar, Takeshi. –dijo la castaña. –Al principio lo dije solo para fastidiar a Kazuki, pero él incluso me sorprendió. –El azabache se sobresaltó.

-¿Te sorprendí? –preguntó este incrédulo.

-Sí… -Hanako le sonrió. Kazuki se sonrojo levemente y miró hacia a otro lado sin pasar desapercibido por la atenta mirada de Takeshi.

-Vaya, es un honor ser halagado por una Uchiha. –logró decir incómodo por la mirada asesina del castaño.

-Que no se te haga costumbre. –los dos chicos la miraron intensamente causando esta vez incomodarla a ella. -¿Sucede algo? –los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-No, nada. –dijeron al unísono desinteresadamente. Hanako suspiró y en ese momento sintió una presencia a sus espaldas.

* * *

**Bien, ese fue el capítulo de la semana. Espero que les haya agradado y que lean el siguiente capítulo que lo subiré el:**

_**¡27 de enero del 2014!**_

**¡Cuídense!**


	5. El Examen Chūnin

**Hello my friends! Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, lo siento si le está pareciendo muy aburrido pero a partir de este capítulo las cosas comenzarán a calentarse un poco lo prometo. Bueno en fin...**

_**QUINTO CAPÍTULO EN 3...2...**_

* * *

**_El Examen Chūnin_**

Hanako se sobresaltó por la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué sucede, Hanako? –le preguntó Takeshi al notar su extraño comportamiento.

-Nos están observando. –dijo ésta casi en un susurro mientras se giraba viendo a los árboles detrás de ella. –Salgan. No tiene sentido esconderse, sé que están ahí. –la chica pareció decir al aire. Unos segundos después salieron tres ninjas de entre los árboles. Sus bandas eran todas de la hoja, y los chicos se veían confiados.

-Pero si son sólo unos mocosos. –dijo uno de ellos que tenía el cabello rubio. –Bueno, la mocosa no está mal. –dijo mirando fijamente a la castaña. Hanako entrecerró los ojos mirando a los tres amenazante.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –demandó Kazuki desconfiado.

-Estábamos entrenando cuando unos gritos nos interrumpieron. Veníamos a ver qué ocurría. Pero resultaron ser unos niñatos jugando a los ninjas. –dijo esta vez un chico de cabello azul oscuro.

-¿Niñatos dices? –dijo esta vez la castaña. –Se nota que la diferencia de edades no es tan notoria. Además ¿qué sentido tiene que unos ninjas jueguen a los ninjas?

-Si no son mocosos de la academia, ¿entonces donde están sus protectores? –dijo el mismo chico señalando el protector que tenía en su cabeza.

-Tenemos el día libre. –mencionó Takeshi.

-¿Y a ti te gusta el negro? –alegó el rubio observando el kimono negro de Hanako a causa de su funeral de la mañana. Ya podría ser casi la una de la tarde.

-Sí. –respondió esta cortante.

-A mí también me gusta el negro. –el rubio de ojos azules se acercó hasta que Takeshi se puso al frente. – ¿Tienes algún problema?

-No contestaste la pregunta. –dijo. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Kaichi Kazeyama. –contestó con una sonrisa y miró a la castaña. –Es un gusto.

-Ren Sonoda. –habló el chico de cabello azul oscuro.

-Kazuki Mitokado. –habló el azabache de ojos azules mirando a los dos chicos.

-Takeshi Komatsu. –dijo el castaño frente a la joven Uchiha.

-¿Tú eres? –Kaichi miró a la castaña.

-Aún falta ella. –dijo ésta mirando a la castaña que no había dicho nada en todo el rato y permanecía en su lugar con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. La aludida abrió los ojos revelando que estos eran azules.

-Hyori Senju. –dijo calmadamente mirando fijamente a la castaña. _¿Senju?_ Pensó esta mientras se formaba una sonrisa de lado en sus labios. _Interesante…_ -¿Y tú eres? –dijo esta vez acercándose.

-Hanako Uchiha. –dijo la castaña sin dejar de mirar a la otra.

-¿Uchiha? –ésta pareció sorprenderse un poco pero rápidamente cambió su expresión. –Ya veo. Es un gusto. –dijo mirándola seriamente.

-Vaya, vaya. –Kaichi sonrió burlón. –La chica tiene reputación. –la castaña desvió su mirada hacia el rubio. –Me pregunto quién será más fuerte. ¿Hyori o tú? –_Entonces ella es fuerte. _Pensaba para sus adentros la castaña. Miró una vez más a la Senju y comenzó a caminar lejos de los chicos. _Hm, tal vez en otra ocasión._

-¿Adónde vas, Hanako? –dijo Kazuki.

-Sí, Hanako. –dijo nuevamente burlón Kaichi. –Si realmente son ninjas, ¿por qué no entrenamos un rato, juntos? –Hanako se detuvo y lo miró amenazante causando incomodidad en el rubio. -¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó ante la mirada de la chica.

-No me agradas. –ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Mis disculpas por la actitud de él, Hanako-san. –Habló Ren más respetuoso. –Kaichi a veces puede ser muy estúpido.

-¡Hey, Ren! ¿De qué lado estás? –se ofendió el rubio.

-Silencio. –habló Hyori autoritaria. –Tienes una actitud muy ruda y arrogante. –le dijo a la castaña. –Prueba de que realmente eres una Uchiha. Pero ¿qué tal tus habilidades? ¿Honrarás a tu clan, niña? –Hanako la miró.

-Dijiste que eres una Senju. –se acercó a ella. –Tú también tienes una gran reputación debido al primer y segundo Hokage. –ella sonrió.

-El primer Hokage es mi tatarabuelo. –dijo orgullosa. –Y heredé de él el Mokuton. –Hanako abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Entonces eres un usuario del elemento madera… Sin duda debes de ser fuerte. –dijo aún mirándola.

-Bueno, tú como Uchiha debes de ser un usuario del Sharingan. –Hanako sonrió de medio lado. –Jamás me he enfrentado a esos ojos. –continuó diciendo. –Será una buena oportunidad.

-¿Quieres pelear? –dijo de forma desafiante.

-Por mi está bien, mocosa. –dijo esta de igual forma.

-Veamos que tan "fuerte" eres, Senju. –entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo mismo digo, Uchiha. –Ambas se pusieron en posición de pelea, y Hyori sacó un Kunai de su bolsa. Hanako la imitó sacando su propio kunai y activando su Sharingan.

-Oh… esto va a estar interesante. –dijo Kaichi emocionado. Los cuatro chicos observaban atentamente a las dos chicas.

Hyori lanzó su kunai en dirección a la cabeza de la chica. Hanako se hizo a un lado evadiendo el ataque al momento en que realizaba unos sellos.

-_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu. _–de la boca de Hanako salieron pequeñas bolas de fuego que iban en dirección a la castaña. Ésta realizó unos sellos y con su mano creó un escudo de madera, logrando evadir el ataque de la castaña. Hanako sonrió y con una velocidad increíble se posicionó detrás de la pelinegra apretando su kunai contra su cuello. -¿Es todo lo que tienes? Hm… Yo esperaba divertirme un poco más. –dijo arrogantemente.

-Aún no terminé, mocosa insolente. –la chica desapareció en una nube de humo dejando un tronco en su lugar que cayó al suelo.

-Tsk… -se quejó la castaña mientras buscaba a la oji-azul.

-_Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu. _–Clones de madera aparecieron rodeando a Hanako.

-No es divertido si la real se esconde. –dijo ésta observando a los clones con su Sharingan.

_Tsk… Mierda. _Pensó la Senju mirando a la castaña desde las sombras. Sonrió. _Entonces, en ese caso…_ Hyori saltó detrás de Hanako y apoyó sus manos en el suelo. - _¡Doton: Chikyu Jishin!_ –dijo y en ese momento la tierra comenzó a moverse a causa de un gran terremoto que afectaba un radio de 5 metros. Los clones desaparecieron y Hanako saltó alejándose de la chica y realizó sus sellos.

-_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. _–la chica creó una gran bola de fuego en dirección a la Senju mientras aún se encontraba en el aire.

-Hmph...-la Senju ejecutó rápidamente los sellos que necesitaba, al hacerlo posó sus manos rápidamente sobre la tierra nuevamente. -_Mokuton: Moryuheki._ –un enorme pilar de madera apareció delante de la chica protegiéndola de la bola de fuego_. Demonios si descubre que si dejo de controlar la pared, esta desaparecerá, no tardará en atacar... _Pensó la castaña mientras esperaba el próximo ataque.

-Hm... -Hanako cayó en el suelo y segundos después el terremoto se detuvo. Observó que en el lugar en donde había lanzado su bola de fuego había ahora un enorme pilar que cubrió a la Senju del ataque. -No está mal. –sonrió. -¿Ahora qué? –comenzó a caminar acercándose. A unos cuantos pasos se detuvo. Sacó un kunai de su bolso y sabiendo que la chica se encontraba atrás del pilar lo arrojó hacia el árbol cerca de ella con el objetivo de distraerla.

-¿Qué?-la chica observó el kunai atravesado en el árbol distrayéndose del control del pilar causando que éste se deshiciera. Ésta se maldijo a sí misma. -¡Esto aún no acabó! –ejecutó mas sellos y llenó su boca de aire. -_Suiton: Yuudachi no Jutsu. _–un enorme y potente chorro de agua salió de la boca de la joven a una velocidad impresionante. Por mientras la chica volvió a esconderse en el árbol e hizo unos cuantos clones más intentando descansar ya que había consumido bastante chakra.

Hanako observó el agua que se acercaba a ella rápidamente con el Sharingan. _¡¿Suiton otra vez?!_ _No caeré de nuevo con eso_. Saltó lejos del agua hacia una de las ramas más altas de un árbol. El chorro golpeó el árbol a su lado tan potentemente que lo atravesó creando un hueco en él. –Menos mal que falló. –murmuró relajándose la castaña. Observó que el pilar ya no estaba y que de entre los troncos de los árboles salían mas clones acercándose rápidamente hacia ella. La castaña saltó hacia atrás tratando de alejarse lo más posible mientras de su portaherramientas sacaba unos cuantos shuriken. Se volteó rápidamente y los lanzó acertando a uno de ellos. El clon cayó al piso transformándose en un muñeco de madera. –Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego. –dijo la castaña observando el muñeco mientras se detenía en el suelo y realizaba un sello con sus manos. -_¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ -ella hizo aparecer dos clones que fueron en contra de los dos clones faltantes. Uno de los clones de madera fue derrotado y el faltante derrotó a los dos clones de sombra. -Hm... Para ser un clon no está tan mal... Pero... -le arrojó un kunai que se clavó en su frente. -No es suficiente. –entrecerró sus ojos observando al clon mientras caía al suelo transformándose en un muñeco.

-Mierda, esa Uchiha...-Hyori salió del árbol sigilosamente y observó la pelea de Hanako contra sus clones hasta que todos fueron derrotados. –Sí que es fuerte... Pero no a mi altura.-sonrió con superioridad mientras arrojaba unos cuantos kunais con sellos explosivos alrededor de Hanako y tomaba una píldora para recuperarse. -Usaré Taijutsu...-se acercó a la chica y sigilosamente envió chakra a sus pies para aumentar su fuerza y velocidad.

Alrededor de Hanako se propagaba el humo de las explosiones impidiéndole ver con claridad. _Diablos._La chica cerró los ojos por un instante tratando de hallar a su contrincante. Sintió su chakra acercándose rápidamente y en posición para pegarle una patada en un costado. Hanako detuvo la patada agarrando la pierna de la Senju mientras le sonreía. –Qué mal, no fuiste lo suficientemente rápida. –le dijo mientras la soltaba y daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás observándola fijamente. El humo comenzó a disiparse mientras Hyori se reincorporaba mirándola con determinación.

-No hables demasiado. –Corrió hacia ella rápidamente con la intención de patearla nuevamente. Tenía escondido un clon más entre los árboles esperando por su señal. Procuraba mientras luchaba el no ver directamente los ojos de la chica, sabiendo que si lo hacía estaría completamente perdida. Hanako cruzó sus brazos frente a ella defendiéndose de los golpes de la Senju. Sin embargo, dejó una apertura la cual la castaña aprovechó y le atinó una patada en el estómago, enviándola hacia el tronco de un árbol, que crujió al momento en que la Uchiha impactó. Hanako había dejado caer un kunai en el suelo, cuando la Senju la golpeó. Hyori sonrió de lado observando el kunai mientras hacía seña a su clon para que apareciera.

-Perfecto. –había decidido dejar aquello allí ya que no quería dejar a la pobre Uchiha en mal estado. El clon se acercó a ella y ambas miraron a la niña mientras ésta se incorporaba. –Espero no hacerte llorar...

-Creo que has olvidado algo. –dijo levantándose completamente, limpiando el hilito de sangre que caía de su boca. Miró a las dos Senjus con su Sharingan.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Hanako sonrió.

-Mira a tu alrededor. ¿No notas algo diferente? –la chica hizo como la Uchiha dijo y observó el bosque sin notar nada extraño. Fue entonces que se acordó de sus compañeros.

-¿Dónde están ellos? –preguntó.

-Entonces te diste cuenta. ¿No te parece extraño que hayan desaparecido en cuanto comenzáramos nuestra _lucha_? –hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –la chica se encontraba confundida. Se dejó llevar viendo los ojos de la Uchiha mientras sentía como se sumergía en su pupila.

-Despierta. –escuchó un eco en su mente y se sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos y se percató de que se encontraba en el sitio en donde se encontraron con los mocosos. Sintió una gotita de sudor caer por su frente mientras observaba a Hanako que estaba frente a ella con el kunai en su mano. Ella desactivó el Sharingan y guardó el kunai. Hyori se observó a sí misma. Su chakra estaba bien, ni siquiera había gastado un poco. Tenía un kunai en su mano. Su ropa estaba limpia y ella no estaba ni siquiera un poco cansada. Todo era como si la lucha con la Uchiha jamás hubiera pasado. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-Genjutsu… -dijo suavemente observando nuevamente a la Uchiha.

-Oigan, se han quedado paradas sin hacer nada un buen rato. ¿Qué esperan? –Kaichi parecía decepcionado.

-¿Cuándo? –Hyori observaba a Hanako incrédula.

-Observaste mi Sharingan en el momento en que lo activé. –dijo esta calmadamente. –Fue sólo un segundo pero bastó. –Hyori miró el kunai en su mano y lo guardó. –Eres fuerte. –la chica siguió sorprendiendo a la Senju con su halago. –Ahora he podido comprobarlo.

-Sigo sin entender… Yo fui muy cuidadosa. –Hyori seguía sin poder creérselo.

-Me di cuenta de que tu especialidad es el taijutsu. –dijo Hanako. –Usas el chakra para agilizar tus movimientos y lo manipulas mejor que cuando realizas algún ninjutsu, ya que pierdes el control de éstos al distraerte fácilmente. –Hyori se sorprendió cuando ésta le dijo sus debilidades en la cara. Hanako sonrió. –Sólo te diré que mi especialidad es el Genjutsu. Puedo jugar con la mente de mi oponente a mi antojo. –la Uchiha comenzó a alejarse. –Vamos Takeshi, Kazuki. No hay nada que hacer aquí. –los aludidos le siguieron y los tres saltaron alejándose de los demás.

-Hey, Hyori. ¿Qué ha pasado? –Ren se dirigió a la Senju. Ésta lo miró.

-Sí luchamos. Pero fue un Genjutsu de la mocosa. –Hyori parecía enfadada. –No puedo creer que se burlara así de mí. –Los dos se acercaron a su compañera.

-Para ser una niñata es muy fuerte. –comentó Kaichi. –Pero estoy seguro que tú la vencerías, Hyori.

-La venceré. –dijo decidida. –No dejaré que una Uchiha se burle así de mí. –comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la aldea. –Vamos.

-Sí. –dijeron ambos al unísono y la siguieron.

* * *

-¿En dónde estarán? –me preguntaba mientras caminaba junto con Itachi en busca de los mocosos alumnos de Kaito.

-Quizá estén entrenando. –lo miré.

-¿No pudiste haber sugerido eso hace media hora? –yo suspiré. Entonces miré al cielo y vi un halcón sobrevolando sobre mí sabiendo que me esperaban en la torre del Hokage. _La reunión…_ -Lo siento Itachi, debo irme. –le avisé a mi amigo y desaparecí en una nube de humo. Corrí a mi hogar y al llegar entré a mi habitación y me quité la yukata negra que usé por el funeral. Me puse mi ropa ninja, la camisa negra de cuello alto con el símbolo del clan en la espalda, unos pantalones negros con vendas en el muslo derecho en donde llevaba un portaherramientas, vendas en los tobillos, y finalmente mis zapatillas ninja. Salí de la casa en dirección a la torre del Hokage, al llegar los otros Jōnin y Chūnin me miraron.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras. –dijo uno de ellos. -¿Dónde estabas?

-Tenía unos asuntos que atender. –dije antes de que entráramos a la reunión. Nos acomodamos en filas y el viejo habló.

-Bien… Cómo sabrán ya se acercan los exámenes Chūnin y este año se realizarán los primeros en Konoha. –dijo mientras exhalaba humo de su boca. –Éstos sirven como forma de unificar a los pueblos shinobi, y para medir el desarrollo de las capacidades de los ninja en estos. Deberán de estar seguros de que las capacidades de sus alumnos sean las suficientes y sobra decir que deben de haber completado un mínimo de 8 misiones cada uno. Así que podemos comenzar con las nominaciones de los Genin a participar. –Algunos de los Jōnin caminaron y se pusieron al frente del Hokage. –Comienza tú, Hiroshi. –le dijo al Jōnin de pelo negro que estaba en la esquina.

-Sí, Hokage-sama. –él Jōnin hizo un sello con sus dedos índice y corazón frente a su boca antes de comenzar a hablar. –Yo Hiroshi, líder del equipo 3 compuesto por Ren Sonoda, Kaichi Kazeyama y Hyori Senju, deseo nominarlos a los tres para realizar los exámenes Chūnin. –el Hokage asintió posando su mirada en el siguiente Jōnin. Éste hizo el mismo procedimiento con sus dedos.

-Yo Kaito Hayata, líder del equipo 4 compuesto por Kazuki Mitokado, Takeshi Komatsu y Hanako Uchiha, deseo nominarlos a los tres para realizar los exámenes Chūnin. –finalmente habló el último Jōnin de cabello negro.

-Yo, Masaru Abukara, líder del equipo 9, compuesto por Itachi Uchiha, Koharu Anami, y Hiroki Daishi, deseo nominarlos a los tres para realizar los exámenes Chūnin.

-Bien. –dijo el Hokage. – ¿Nadie más? –preguntó sin recibir ninguna respuesta. –En ese caso, -dijo. –quedan oficialmente nominados los Genin de Konoha. –Los Jōnin volvieron a sus puestos en las filas. –Ahora quiero que se acerquen Shisui Uchiha, Hayate Gekkō, e Ibiki Morino –los aludidos se acercaron. –Ibiki… -comenzó el Hokage.

-Sí, Hokage-sama. –dijo éste.

-Tú serás el examinador de la primera prueba de los exámenes debido a que el Jōnin anterior se ha retirado. –Ibiki inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Entendido.

-Shisui, tú serás el examinador de la segunda prueba del examen.

-Entendido. –dijo este inclinando de igual forma su cabeza.

-Hayate. –dijo finalmente. –Tú serás el árbitro de la tercera prueba del examen.

-Sí, Hokage-sama.

-Muy bien, en ese caso comiencen con los preparativos. –dijo y con una inclinación de cabeza todos los Jōnin desaparecieron de la sala.

* * *

Hanako caminaba junto a sus compañeros por las calles de Konoha luego de haberse enfrentado a los otros ninjas. Se encontraron con Itachi que caminaba solo y él al verlos se acercó. Hanako lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Y Shisui? –preguntó la castaña por el pelinegro.

-Tuvo que irse porque lo llamaron a la torre del Hokage. –Itachi miró fijamente a Hanako. Ésta sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza y se la agarró con ambas manos. _Diablos, creo que me excedí. _Observó hacia el frente y todo se tornó borroso, seguido de oscuridad. Hanako cayó inconsciente pero antes de que tocara el suelo Itachi la atrapó en sus brazos.

-¡Hanako! –Takeshi se encontraba preocupado. Itachi la levantó y la llevó hasta una banca de piedra había cerca, al lado de la calle. La acostó en ella y los tres se posicionaron a su alrededor. Itachi activó su Sharingan para asegurarse de algo y rápidamente lo desactivó suspirando.

-Su chakra está notablemente bajo. –miró a los dos compañeros de la chica esperando una explicación. -¿Qué estaban haciendo? –los dos chicos se tensaron y se miraron entre sí antes de mirar de nuevo al pelinegro.

-Bueno… -Kazuki habló. –Hanako y yo tuvimos una pequeña batalla en los campos de entrenamiento. Para que sepas, ella utilizó una técnica de fuego, y luego después de recibir un jutsu de agua de mi parte, utilizó en mí un genjutsu. –Itachi frunció el ceño esperando a que continuara. –Luego llegaron unos ninjas como de nuestra edad y nos comenzaron a llamar niñatos. Hanako nos defendió y esperamos a que los ninjas se identificaran. Cuando lo hicieron, una chica desafió a Hanako, sin embargo no lucharon, bueno no directamente. –Kazuki rió nervioso. –Si no me equivoco, Hanako atrapó en su genjutsu a aquella chica. –Kazuki miró esta vez a la castaña. –Seguramente para entonces su chakra ya estaba bajo.

-Antes de que nos encontráramos con ustedes, -comenzó a decir Itachi. –estábamos jugando a un juego de escondido. Hanako usa constantemente su chakra para buscar a otros y además de eso, atrapó a Shisui en un genjutsu. Seguro que llegó a su límite. Ahora tiene que descansar. –Itachi la levantó nuevamente en brazos. –La llevaré a su casa –Kazuki y Takeshi asintieron y el pelinegro se dirigió con la chica en brazos en dirección a su clan.

Al llegar a casa de la castaña, tocó la puerta con uno de sus pies. Akira abrió la puerta y miró a su hija preocupada.

-¡Hanako! –miró a Itachi esperando una explicación.

-Está bien. –dijo éste. –Sólo está exhausta. Usó mucho su chakra en un entrenamiento. –Akira soltó un suspiró relajándose.

-Gracias a Dios. Pasa. –le abrió la puerta al moreno para que pasara.

-La llevaré a su habitación. –la madre asintió.

-Sube las escaleras, la primera puerta a la izquierda. –Itachi asintió y se encaminó hacia el lugar. Al entrar en la habitación la chica, la puso en la cama y la miró por un rato antes de ponerse de pie. Miró el cuarto y luego un objeto que le llamó la atención. Era una foto de ella con su familia. En ella aparecían su padre, su madre, su hermana y ella. Todos se veían muy felices. Itachi cogió el marco para poder mirar la foto más de cerca.

-Hm…-escuchó murmurar a la castaña e inmediatamente puso la foto en su lugar. Hanako comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¿Itachi? –dijo al verlo. Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que se encontraba en su habitación. -¿Qué pasó? –se incorporó pero el dolor de cabeza aún no cesaba por lo que se recostó contra la pared.

-Te excediste hasta el límite con tu chakra. –dijo el pelinegro acercándose. –Tuviste unas cuantas luchas ¿eh? –le indagó.

-Así que te dijeron… –comentó cansinamente.

-No puedes ir por ahí retando a quien se te aparezca a luchar. –le regañó.

-Fueron ellos quienes empezaron. –trató de defenderse. –Además el chakra de ella me llamó la atención y quería medir mis habilidades. Quería comprobar mi fuerza contra alguien de _ese _clan. –dijo apretando fuertemente las cobijas que estaban debajo de ella.

-¿_Ese_ clan? –preguntó Itachi sin entender.

-Senju. –Itachi la miró fijamente y Hanako le devolvió la mirada. –Su nombre era Hyori Senju. –la chica frunció el ceño. –Tengo que hacerme más fuerte. –dijo apretando aún más fuerte las sábanas y desviando su mirada.

-Te harás más fuerte. –la apoyó el moreno. –Pronto serán los exámenes Chūnin y tu sensei te ha nominado. Shisui acordó que te haría más fuerte para ellos. Es por eso que mañana entrenaremos juntos. –la chica lo miró impresionada.

-¿En serio? –dijo feliz.

-Sí. –la chica se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Gracias, gracias… -dijo varias veces emocionada.

-A las 8 en punto en el puente. –dijo a penas logrando respirar. –Hanako, me sofocas…-dijo y la castaña lo soltó inmediatamente.

-Lo siento. –dijo esta apenada.

-Tranquila… -dijo sobándose el cuello. –Ahora tienes que descansar para mañana. –se encaminó a la puerta. –Adiós, Hanako. –dijo abriendo la puerta mirando a la chica.

-Adiós, Itachi. –el pelinegro salió de su habitación y en cuanto cerró la puerta Hanako se acostó y se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a las 7:30 de la mañana se juntó con su equipo en el punto de reunión que habían elegido. Justo al lado de la piedra de los héroes. Todos estaban con sus trajes de ninjas. Kazuki tenía una camisa azul de manga corta y cuello en V que realzaba sus ojos, unos pantalones negros que la llegaban un poco más arriba de los tobillos y sus zapatillas ninja azules. Tenía en su pierna derecha unas vendas y su portakunai. Además de tener un cinturón en donde colocaba una bolsa para sus herramientas, ajustado en su pantalón. Takeshi tenía una camisa de malla color gris y sobre esta una camisa abierta de manga larga color beige. Su pantalón era color negro, igual al de Kazuki y sus zapatillas eran de color negro. Llevaba unas vendas en su pierna izquierda junto con su portakunai, y en su cintura se amarraba su bolsa para herramientas. Hanako tenía una camiseta de malla gris y sobre ésta una blusa roja de manga corta y cuello en V. Tenía una cinta color gris alrededor de la cintura, en donde amarraba su bolsa de herramientas. Tenía también mallas negras que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas, y alrededor de su pierna derecha unas vendas y su portakunai. Sus zapatillas eran de color negro y tenía también un guante negro en su mano izquierda que le dejaba a la vista los dedos y una malla gris rodeándole el codo derecho como calentador. Todos tenían su protector de la aldea, en la frente. El sensei, vestido con el típico uniforme de Jōnin de la Hoja, llegó y les dio la noticia.

-Chicos, como de seguro sabrán pronto serán los exámenes Chūnin, y yo he decidido nominarlos a los tres. Si quieren hacerlo, deben de llenar este formulario y presentarse en aula 301 de la academia en 6 días a partir de hoy. –dijo entregándole a cada uno su solicitud.

-¿Exámenes Chūnin? –Kazuki ojeó el formulario durante unos segundos. –Seguro que habrán muchos tipos fuertes.

-Por eso deben entrenar. –Kaito miró de reojo a la Uchiha.

-Kaito-sensei. –dijo Takeshi. -¡Por favor entréneme! –le suplicó. Kaito sonrió.

-Sí, yo los entrenaré. Pero, Hanako…-la aludida lo miró. –Shisui me comentó que él sería quien te entrenaría.

–Sí, en realidad quedé de entrenar con ellos en 15 minutos… -dijo ésta.

-Pues será mejor que vayas. –le dijo y esta asintió.

-Nos vemos. Y gracias, Kaito-sensei. –dijo despidiéndose antes de partir hacia el puente, lugar en donde quedó de encontrarse con los dos Uchihas. Los demás se despidieron con una seña de mano.

Hanako llegó al lugar encontrándose con Shisui. Lo saludó al estar a su lado.

-Antes de que preguntes. –le dijo el pelinegro. –Itachi no vendrá. Dijo que entrenaría con su equipo. Pero eso me deja más tiempo para enseñarte varias cosas. –Shisui le sonrió emocionándola.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-¿Qué tal si empezamos con caminar sobre el agua? Siento que te dejé eso pendiente. –la chica asintió y Shisui saltó del puente cayendo en el río. –Reúne chakra en tus pies y mantenlo ahí. Si eres buena para el genjutsu, eres buena controlando el chakra, así que deberías poder hacerlo fácilmente. –la chica asintió nuevamente y concentró su chakra en sus pies, cuando estuvo lista saltó del puente y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en sus pies. Cuando tocó el agua del río, para ella fue como si hubiera caído en el suelo, abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba flotando sobre el agua. Miró a Shisui que le sonreía. -¿No era tan complicado, cierto? –la chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza feliz de haber logrado algo nuevo –Bien, ven. Vamos al bosque. –dijo el pelinegro caminando en dirección a los árboles. Hanako le siguió sintiéndose feliz con cada paso que daba sobre el agua.

Al llegar al lugar, Shisui se detuvo. Hanako observó que en los árboles había varias dianas para practicar el Shuriken Jutsu. Shisui la miró y nuevamente habló.

-Escala ese árbol de allá. –dijo señalando el árbol detrás de la chica. Ella confundida asintió y se acercó a dicho árbol. En cuanto fue a acomodarse para comenzar a escalar, Shisui le advirtió. –_Sin_ usar las manos.

-¿Qué? –Hanako se sorprendió. -¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? –Shisui sonrió y se señaló los pies. Hanako se miró sus pies y puso uno pero este resbalaba en la madera. –Shisui, tienes que estar bromeando. –le dijo mirándolo.

-No… -él negó con la cabeza. –Es lo mismo que caminar sobre el agua. Junta chakra en tus pies, coge impulso y corre. Pero no pongas demasiado chakra porque podrías romper la madera del tronco. –Hanako miró el tronco nuevamente y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Suspiró y reuniendo chakra en la planta de los pies, corrió hacia el árbol. Puso un pie en este y comenzó a escalar corriendo. Shisui la miraba expectante, esperando a que llegara a la copa. En ese momento Hanako concentró demasiado chakra en sus pies y la madera crujió rompiéndose en la corteza.

-¡Tsk! –Hanako saltó hacia atrás y en voltereta cayó nuevamente en el suelo. -¡Una vez más! –anunció intentándolo de nuevo. _Vamos tengo que mantener un chakra constante… ¡Demonios! Es demasiado complicado…_ Comenzó a correr y mientras subía concentraba su chakra, debido a ser capaz de usar genjutsu, su habilidad para controlar el chakra era mejor que la de cualquier otro Genin. Logró llegar al final y saltó hacia la rama más alta de este. _¡Lo logré!_ Pensó comenzando a jadear. _Pero… el control de chakra consume demasiada energía._

-¡Bien! –gritó Shisui desde abajo. -¡Baja! –Hanako le miró y suspirando saltó cayendo a su lado. –Bien… comenzaremos con lo más básico. –Shisui se cruzó de brazos. –Taijutsu.

-¿Ahora? –Hanako seguía jadeando, pero menos que antes.

-Sí. Tienes que mejorar tu resistencia. –La chica desvió la mirada. Sin previo aviso Shisui lanzó un puño a la mejilla de la chica y ésta apenas dándose cuenta se agachó para evitarlo. -¡Nunca bajes tu guardia! –esta vez lanzó una patada en su dirección. Hanako se cubrió con los brazos dejando que el golpe la enviara lejos. Shisui apareció de pronto frente a ella. _¡Es rápido! _Dijo activando su Sharingan. Hanako movió su cabeza a un lado y evadió el golpe de Shisui que impactó en la madera del árbol, causando que ésta se rompiera. Shisui suspiró mirando la castaña que lo miraba atónita. –Tienes que aprender a contraatacar ataques físicos. No siempre pelearás con ninjutsu y genjutsu.

Durante los primeros días Shisui y Hanako entrenaron sin cesar el taijutsu. La castaña mejoraba cada vez más. También, con la ayuda de los papeles cosechados con chakra, ambos descubrieron que la castaña también era capaz de manipular chakra de estilo viento. Con esto la castaña utilizaba su chakra para afilar sus kunais y aumentar su daño. Después de los duros entrenamientos, por fin llegó el día de la primera prueba del examen Chūnin.

* * *

**El examen de Chūnin... una dura prueba y bastante larga... bueno este fue el capítulo de la semana señores, hasta el:**

**_¡3 de febrero del 2014!_**

**Au revoir!**


	6. Duras Pruebas Toman Lugar en el Examen

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, lo siento si duré un poco más verán, ayer en mi país se realizaron elecciones de presidente entonces realmente no tuve tiempo de actualizar pero aquí está el capítulo!**

**_Kurayami:_****Gracias por comentar :D y si lo sé... me decepciona que no tenga más comentarios además de los tuyos, pero en buena aún no me rendiré de seguir subiendo ;) en fin mil disculpas por tardarme algunas horas de más en actualizar pero aquí está!**

**En fin...**

_**SEXTO CAPÍTULO EN...3...2**_

* * *

**_Duras Pruebas Toman Lugar en el Examen_**

Como era costumbre, los alumnos de Kaito se reunieron en su punto antes ir a donde tomaría lugar la primera prueba del examen Chūnin.

-¿Están listos para la prueba? –preguntó Takeshi nervioso.

-La primera prueba es escrita, no tienes por qué preocuparte. –le dijo Kazuki cansinamente ya que el castaño lo tenía harto con sus preguntas.

-¡¿Escrita?! ¡No estoy listo! –gritó agarrándose fuertemente el cabello.

-¡Lo harás bien! –le dijo la castaña igualmente cansada. –Vamos, es hora de ir.

-Pero…

-Takeshi, -dijo Kazuki. –Estaremos bien, pasaremos no te preocupes. –Kazuki alzó su dedo pulgar anunciando que todo estaría bien. Hanako los miró y sonrió, los otros chicos la observaron sorprendidos.

-Estás sonriendo. –le dijo Takeshi suavemente. La chica borró su sonrisa inmediatamente y se volteó, dándose cuenta de que la estaban observando.

-¿Qué no puedo sonreír? –se defendió.

-Es que normalmente no lo haces, de esa forma… -aclaró el pelinegro.

-No importa. –dijo ella. –Vamos. –dijo finalmente comenzando a caminar hacia la academia. Los otros dos chicos la siguieron, uno a cada lado.

Cuando llegaron, fueron directamente al aula y allí se encontraron con bastantes sorpresas.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! –llegó una castaña al frente de la Uchiha, mirándola amenazante.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Vengo a hacer el examen Chūnin. –le dijo esta de igual forma.

-Mira Uchiha, no dejaré que te burles así de mí… -dijo apretando sus puños mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Mira Senju, -dijo Hanako acercándose más a la chica. –Ya lo hice. –dijo picándole la frente antes de seguir caminando hacia una de las mesas seguida de sus compañeros de equipo. Hyori la miró irse y seguía molesta cuando llegó uno de sus compañeros a hablarle.

-Vaya, quién diría que la pequeña Uchiha también participaría en los exámenes. –dijo una voz perteneciente a un chico rubio. –Realmente esto se pondrá interesante. –dijo riendo suavemente. Hyori lo miró fulminante antes de ir a donde se encontraba su otro compañero, Ren.

Cuando Hanako y su equipo se sentaron a la mesa a la que se dirigían, tuvieron quizás unos segundos de paz antes de que unas manos golpearan dicha mesa llamando la atención de los tres chicos.

-¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? –dijo un chico de cabello color verde oscuro mirando fijamente a los jóvenes con sus ojos amarillos.

-¿Y quién es el que pregunta? –le respondió la castaña. El chico de unos 10 años, sonrió de lado.

-Hiroki Daishi. –dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa. -¿Tú eres?

-¡Hanako Uchiha! –la voz que habló no fue la de la castaña, sin embargo ella se volteó rápidamente al escuchar su nombre. La voz pertenecía a un chico de cabellos azules que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos. –Quién hubiera dicho que te veríamos de nuevo aquí.

-Tú eres… Ren ¿cierto? –dijo la castaña dudosa. El aludido sólo asintió.

-Así que Uchiha ¿eh? –habló nuevamente el chico sobre la mesa. –De seguro que debes conocer a Itachi. –dijo mirando fijamente a la chica.

-¿Itachi? –ésta se sorprendió. -¿Lo conoces? –Hiroki rió.

-¡Por supuesto! Es mi compañero de equipo… -suspiró. –Aunque a veces es un dolor de cabeza.

-Entiendo lo que es eso. –comentó Kazuki riendo por lo bajo. –A veces los Uchiha son problemáticos. –Murmuró ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la castaña. Hiroki rió por este comentario.

-Tienes razón… Perdona si te ofende, Hanako-san. –se disculpó.

-No… Es con otro con quien me las arreglaré después. –dijo mirando a Kazuki quien sólo desvió la mirada.

-Por cierto, yo soy Kazuki Mitokado. –dijo el pelinegro presentándose. –Es un gusto, Hiroki-san.

-Igualmente. –respondió este con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy, Takeshi Komatsu. –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Ren Sonoda, aunque me temo que no escuché decir tu nombre completo. –dijo este respetuosamente.

-Hiroki Daishi, es un gusto Ren-san. –dijo el chico de cabello verde con respeto.

-¿Por qué te tardas tanto, Ren? Dijiste que venías sólo a saludar. –llegó un chico rubio a donde estaban todos los jóvenes. –Oh, veo que te entretienes.

-¿Y quién es el recién llegado? –comentó Hiroki.

-Kaichi Kazeyama. –dijo orgulloso el rubio, mientras tanto observaba a una chica de cabellos naranjas acercarse.

-¿Hiroki, que haces? –le preguntó al de ojos amarillos.

-Conversando con unos novatos, Koharu. Relájate la prueba aún no comienza. –suspiró éste.

-Aún no, pero pronto lo hará. –le riñó esta. De pronto miró a sus acompañantes y su mirada se posó en el rubio que no dejaba de mirarla. -¿Qué tanto me miras? –le preguntó molesta.

-No… nada. –dijo sonriendo de medio lado y con una mirada pícara.

-Ugh… Qué desagradable… -la chica de cabellos naranjas frunció el ceño.

-Kaichi, deja de hacer eso. Ya te he dicho que es molesto. –se acercó Hyori a la mesa. -¿Se puede saber por qué se tardan tanto?

-Genial, ¿ahora quién falta? –comentó irónica la castaña ojeando a todos los presentes. Seguidamente visualizó a un pelinegro que se acercaba a ellos. –Claro, él faltaba.

-Koharu, Hiroki… Pronto comenzará la prueba. ¿Qué están haciendo? –los mencionados se sobresaltaron y se voltearon para ver a Itachi.

-¡Itachi! –la chica gritó. –Bueno… Yo vine a decirle a Hiroki que viniera, ya que lo único que ha estado haciendo es jugar con unos mocosos, entonces… -dijo nerviosamente mientras sonreía como una tonta.

-¿Mocosos, dices? –Kazuki alzó una ceja. –Habla por ti. –le dijo molesto.

-Cállate, niñato. –le espetó la chica de ojos verdes.

-No quiero hacerlo. –dijo decididamente. La chica golpeó la mesa con una de sus palmas.

-Niño, te recomiendo que no me hagas enojar. –lo miró fuertemente.

-¿O si no qué? –le dijo retadoramente.

-Si no… -dijo tratando de pegarle con el puño al azabache, pero fue detenido por la castaña que ahora miraba amenazante a la otra chica.

-Yo a ti te recomiendo que no te metas con mis amigos, o estarás en graves problemas. –dijo Hanako entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡No necesito que me defiendas! –le recriminó Kazuki enfadado.

-¿Otra mocosa con ganas de pelear? –se burló la chica. -¿Si no que me harás? –sonrió burlona.

-No creo que quieras saberlo, mocosa. –le devolvió ésta.

-¿Qué has dicho? –se molestó. -¡Aquí la mocosa débil eres tú!

-¿Yo? –la Uchiha fingió sorpresa mientras soltaba la mano de Koharu. –Yo no me meto con niños menores que yo, pensé que por lo menos una kunoichi de tu edad tendría algo de dignidad para no pelear con niños más "débiles" que tú. ¿O es que acaso eres tan cobarde como para enfrentarte a alguien de tu nivel? –se burló esta vez la castaña.

-Maldita… -dijo entre dientes esta.

-Hanako… -Takeshi le advirtió. –No es momento para pelear.

-Tsk… -miró una última vez a la chica antes de voltearse hacia sus compañeros.

-Hm, ya veremos quién es el "débil". –le dijo Koharu sonriendo de medio lado. –Itachi me apoya ¿cierto? –dijo mientras se aferraba al brazo del chico. Hanako los miró sorprendida y luego algo molesta.

-Hmph, como digas. –dijo alejándose. La castaña de ojos azules comenzó a caminar detrás de la Uchiha.

-Oye, ¿quién era ese chico? –le preguntó.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? -dijo indiferente mientras se detenía para mirarla.

-Es atractivo. –dijo mirando fijamente al chico.

-¿Te gusta? –Hanako frunció el ceño. Hyori sonrió.

-Quizás… -regresó su mirada a Hanako notando su molestia. -¿Por qué tan molesta? –le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Por nada. –dijo frunciendo los labios. Los ojos de la castaña se posaban sobre Koharu que aún no se soltaba del pelinegro. Hyori siguió su mirada encontrándose con el objeto de su atención.

-¿Es por esa chica? –preguntó. Hanako la miró. –Sabes, a mí tampoco me agradó. Es incluso más insoportable que tú.

-¿Gracias? –Hanako alzó una ceja. Hyori sonrió.

-Sabes, creo que tuvimos un mal comienzo. –Hyori le extendió una mano. –Tal vez algún día podríamos llegar a ser amigas. –Hanako tomó su mano dudosa.

-¿Es normal que cambies de humor así? Hace unos minutos estabas amenazándome.

-Pues hace unos minutos no sabía que tuvieras amigos tan guapos. –Hyori miró de nuevo a Itachi y Hanako rodó los ojos.

-Así que de eso se trata ¿eh? –Hyori devolvió su mirada a la chica.

-Bueno, no sólo eso. –Hyori sonrió. –Me gustaría conocerte. Me molestó un poco que me atraparas en un genjutsu y te burlaras de mí. Pero tú misma me dijiste que yo era fuerte, supongo que detrás de esa chica ruda que aparentas, debe haber una persona agradable. Además, no está en mi naturaleza el estar enfadada con alguien mucho tiempo. Puedo llegar a ser bipolar a veces…puedo ser mala con alguien y a los 5 minutos puedo tratarla como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. –Hanako sonrió levemente.

-Definitivamente eres rara…

-Pero aún así no creas que te dejaré que me venzas. –frunció el ceño. –Podremos ser amigas pero además de eso, quiero que seamos rivales.

-¿Rivales? –Hanako se sorprendió.

-Sí. –Hyori sonrió emocionada. –Senju y Uchiha. Supongo que lo somos de naturaleza ¿no?

-Hmph… -Hanako sonrió. –Supongo que así será. –La Uchiha le extendió el puño y Hyori aún sonriendo lo golpeó suavemente con el suyo.

-No dejaré que me venzas. –dijo decidida aún sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo. –dijo esta vez la Uchiha con un tono amigable.

* * *

- ¡Muy bien ustedes, es hora de dar comienzo con la prueba! –se escuchó decir a un hombre desde la parte de atrás del aula. Todos volvimos a ver a un hombre alto junto con varios otros uniformados con un traje gris. –Mi nombre es Ibiki Morino, y seré el examinador de la primera prueba. –anunció. –Para comenzar, traigan sus formularios y les daremos una tarjeta con un número. Ese número les indicará en que asiento deben acomodarse para dar inicio con el examen. Bien, ¡acomódense! Una vez que estén listos, comenzaré por decir las reglas. –En ese momento todos los participantes hicimos una hilera para entregar nuestros formularios y recibir nuestras tarjetas. Como era de esperar, me tocó lejos de mis compañeros de equipo. Takeshi se encontraba 4 puestos delante de mí y Kazuki estaba al otro lado del aula. Yo los observé ambos y ellos al verme, asintieron. Habíamos acordado tener una señal en caso de que alguno tuviera problemas con alguna pregunta, nos ayudaríamos. Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, el examinador Ibiki habló nuevamente. –Bien, ya que están todos listos comenzaré por las indicaciones del examen. –anotó un número 10 en la pizarra que tenía detrás. –Cada participante comenzará con un total de 10 puntos. El examen consta de 10 preguntas, un punto por cada pregunta. La prueba estará basada en la reducción de puntos. Si hay una falla, un punto será retirado. Por ejemplo, si todas las preguntas son contestadas correctamente, el participante tendrá diez puntos. Si falla en tres, el participante entonces tendrá siete puntos. El éxito o fracaso de cada equipo dependerá de la cantidad de puntos que tenga en total. Además de eso, los participantes no pueden bajo ningún motivo pelear entre ellos durante el examen, a menos de que reciban esa orden de sus examinadores, el incumplimiento sería el ser reprobado. –dijo seriamente. –Ni siquiera pierdan el tiempo en intentar copiar, -sonrió de lado. –Si alguno de mis examinadores se da cuenta que uno de ustedes hace trampa, tendrá como penalización el restarse dos puntos de su examen por cada intento. Y si los atrapan cinco veces, -rió levemente. –será reprobado.

Me tensé un poco. _Si fallas te restan los puntos… Pero aún así… _Surgió una pregunta en mi mente y decidí levantar mi mano para poder aclararla. Ibiki me miró finalmente.

-¿Sí, señorita…?

-Hanako Uchiha. –dije bajando mi mano.

-Bien, ¿cuál es su pregunta señorita Uchiha?

-Acaba de decir que la prueba se basará en la reducción de puntos, y que por cada respuesta errónea se le quitarán puntos. Si una de las preguntas no tiene respuesta, ¿será considerada errónea? –en ese momento escuché los susurros de varios participantes.

-Eso es correcto. –dijo y uno de los examinadores comenzó a repartir las pruebas. –Si alguna respuesta no está contestada, se restará el punto y si el examen se encuentra en blanco, obtendrá cero puntos. –Algunos examinadores rieron divertidamente. –Si alguno de los participantes obtiene cero puntos. –Ibiki entrecerró los ojos. –Todo el equipo suspenderá y perderán el examen. Tendrán una hora para realizar la prueba. En el examen sólo hay 9 preguntas, la décima se las daré en 45 minutos, así que si no pueden responder ninguna de esas 9, prepárense para la última que será oral. Pero les advierto que no será sencillo. –dijo antes de sentarse detrás del escritorio y comenzar a vigilarnos. -¡Comiencen!

Volteé la hoja del examen y pude sentir un vuelco en el estómago y miré a mis compañeros de equipo tragando en seco. _Vamos chicos, no podemos perder el examen. _Intenté relajarme, pero no funcionó. Mi preocupación volvió en el momento en que ojeé las preguntas del examen. Todas eran problemas extremadamente complicados.

-¿Qué esto? ¿Cómo calcular la trayectoria de un shuriken? –me pregunté a mí misma. –Están locos si creen que un Genin será capaz de responder estas preguntas. –observé nuevamente a mis compañeros, ambos se encontraban igual de preocupados que yo.

Miré a los examinadores, todos estaban muy atentos observando a todos, esperando a que intentaran copiar.

-¿Por qué tanta necedad con que intenten copiar? -pregunté para mis adentros.

-Esto es imposible. –escuché decir al chico que estaba a mi lado. –Tengo que copiar si quiero aprobar. –dijo y trató de ver el examen del que estaba al frente.

-Número 27, suspendido. -escuché la voz del examinador. A cada segundo anotaban en sus papeles.

Apreté mi lápiz tratando de relajarme. Preguntas difíciles, extrema vigilancia… comencé a golpear levemente el lápiz contra mi mesa, lentamente.

-Si no se copia, no se puede responder… -dije suavemente. –Es como si fuera…-en ese momento una idea se cruzó por mi mente. _¡Claro! Es como una misión para obtener información. Es por eso la extrema vigilancia, aquí sólo te quitan puntos pero si fuera una misión, si te atrapan estarías en problemas. Lo que intentan medir en esta prueba, es nuestra capacidad para obtener esa información. El verdadero propósito es copiar sin ser visto. _Sonreí y miré a Kazuki de reojo. Hice algunas señas con mis manos cuidándome de los examinadores, él pareció entender porque asintió. Miré a Takeshi y me asusté cuando un kunai pasó justo al frente de mí y cayó justo sobre el examen del chico que estaba a mi lado.

-Número 30, suspendido.

-¿Qué? –dijo el chico a mi lado. -¡Pero si yo no hice nada!

-Te atrapé copiando 5 veces, si eres un ninja deberías ser más cuidadoso. –sonrió el examinador con malicia. –Número 30 y compañía, quedan suspendidos, fuera. –dijo y los tres chicos se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a retirarse. _Eso estuvo cerca, _pensé para mis adentros. Cogí un kunai de mi bolsa cuidando de no ser descubierta, y aproveché su reflejo para atrapar en un genjutsu al que estaba a mi otro lado y lo controlé para que me pasara su examen. Copié todas sus respuestas y luego atrapé también a Kazuki para que él las escribiera.

Observé hacia el frente y noté que Takeshi se jalaba los pelos de la cabeza. Me mordí el labio tratando de pensar en alguna forma de pasarle las respuestas, sin que los examinadores me vieran. Miré hacia las ventanas y noté que igualmente había reflejos. _Vamos Takeshi, mira hacia la ventana. _Miré el reloj, sólo quedaban treinta segundos para que dieran la décima pregunta. Ibiki se puso de pie, y se preparó para hablar.

-Bien, supongo que es tiempo de la décima pregunta. –_Espero que hayas respondido por lo menos 1 pregunta Takeshi… _- Pero primero, les daré dos opciones. Pueden decidir si hacer o no la décima pregunta.

-¡¿Qué?! –se escuchó decir.

-Si deciden no hacerla, su puntuación se reducirá a cero y suspenden junto a sus compañeros. Pero si la hacen y la tienen incorrecta… -sonrió de lado. –Suspenderán y no podrán volver a hacer el examen nunca más, es decir serán Genin por siempre.

Me sobresalté, casi la mitad de los participantes fueron suspendidos, y ahora había que elegir si hacer o no la pregunta. No es muy atractivo ser Genin por siempre, pero tenemos que tomar el riesgo, no deberá de ser tan difícil para estas condiciones. Kazuki, Takeshi, por favor, ¡no se retiren!

-¡Yo me largo!-dijo uno de los participantes y junto a él varios otros se retiraron.

-¿Esos son todos? –preguntó Ibiki ojeando el salón una última vez. –Bueno, parece que varios se mantuvieron en esta prueba. –dijo. –Los que se quedaron aquí, están oficialmente, aprobados.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó uno de los presentes nuevamente.

-El verdadero propósito de la décima pregunta era ver si realmente tenían el coraje para volverse Chūnin. –habló Ibiki. –Los que se fueron, simplemente no están preparados para lo que viene, y aún son muy ingenuos. Felicitaciones.

-Oye… si aprobamos con sólo quedarnos aquí… -habló uno de los participantes restantes. -¡¿entonces de que rayos sirvieron las otras preguntas?!

-Las otras 9 preguntas también cumplieron con su propósito, no te preocupes. –contestó el examinador. –El objetivo de estas preguntas era medir su capacidad para obtener información. –Ibiki entrecerró sus ojos. –Entre ustedes están ubicados estratégicamente varios Chūnin con conocimiento de las respuestas del examen que realizaron. –En este momento varios Chūnin alzaron la mano, incluyendo al que estaba a mi lado. _Eso explica por qué tanta confianza en sus respuestas, _sonreí. _Parece que por coincidencia le copié a quién debía. _–Por supuesto, -Ibiki siguió hablando. –que eliminamos a los mediocres que copiaban sin pensarlo primero. No toda la información que obtengan podría ser la verdadera, y dependiendo de la información que obtengan afectará a la aldea y a sus compañeros ya sea de un buen o de un mal modo. Recuerden eso.

-Parece que ya has terminado, y es momento de que haga mi aparición. –se escuchó decir y una nube de humo cubrió el aula y dentro de ella apareciendo un pelinegro sonriéndonos.

-¡¿Shisui?! –me sorprendí.

-Sí… como ya escucharon mi nombre es Shisui Uchiha y seré el examinador de la segunda prueba. Mañana a primera hora, pregúntenle a su profesor Jōnin la locación. Allí les explicaré de qué tratará la prueba y lo que deberán hacer. Felicitaciones por haber pasado la primera prueba… -se dirigió a Ibiki. –Fuiste muy blando con ellos, esperaba por lo menos la mitad de lo que hay aquí. –yo fruncí el ceño.

-Hmph. –Ibiki sonrió. –Eso o quizás estos mocosos son muy intrépidos. En fin, la primera prueba ha llegado oficialmente a su fin, pueden irse. –anunció.

-Los veo mañana a primera hora, -dijo Shisui. –Y los espero bien preparados, no saben lo que les espera. –dijo sonriendo ladinamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, fuimos al lugar que nos había dicho Kaito-sensei, lugar en donde sería la segunda prueba del examen.

-Así que esta es el área de entrenamiento número 44… -mencionó Takeshi con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la sien.

-Se ve interesante… -dije yo de la misma forma. Una gran malla estaba frente a nosotros, y en ella había varios portones. Estos parecían entradas numeradas ya que cada una tenía un cartel con un número dibujado. En la entrada principal había un cartel amarillo de precaución, haciéndonos suponer que este era un lugar peligroso, y al lado estaban tres Chūnin sentados cómodamente en un puesto sonriendo divertidamente mientras nos observaban. Apoyado en el tronco de un árbol cercano se encontraba Shisui, quien se incorporó cuando hubieron llegado todos los participantes restantes.

-Muy bien, ya que veo que todos están aquí… -dijo ojeando a todos los presentes. –Es tiempo de que dé inicio la segunda prueba del examen. –Esta vez sonrió ladinamente causando que sintiera un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. –Bienvenidos al Bosque de la Muerte.

* * *

**Y este fue el capítulo de la semana, espero que les haya gustado y blah..blah...blah...**

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré el:**

**_¡10 de febrero del 2014!_**

**Nos vemos...**


End file.
